Kagerou drabble
by zephyrventus13
Summary: Just some works that I'll post randomly-Description update-After the deaths of her closest friends Shintaro isolates herself for 2 year, but after a chain of events she's now faced with the Mekakushi Dan and a array of new troubles, Can she survive? (bad summaries are bad), Character death,Multiple Ships(?), Fluff, Genderbends, Fem!Shintaro, Male!Ayato
1. Haruka

Haruka looked ahead to see Kuroha's spirit vanish beneath from the depths. He smiled at Takene at what he thought was one last time. He felt tears falling from his face as they all disappeared to return to their own world.  
"Oy, what are you crying for."  
His head jerked up and he turned looking at a long black haired girl with a bright red jersey.  
"Shintaro-chan..." He said almost wistfully. "What are you doing here?"  
Shintaro gave him an uncomfortable face scratching the back of her head. "that's..." She stepped forward and crouched where Kuroha was last seen "you gave up your freedom for Hiyori-chan."  
He nodded.  
Shintaro sighted deeply, "I never had anything against you, if anything I thought you were weird, smiling at everything and everybody...it's kinda ironic. You should have been the one to live. You, Takene, and Ayato. This world is pretty cruel."  
"Shintaro-chan..."  
"But" she stood stretching a bit "there's no going back is there?"  
Shintaro walked towards him keeping her head down flashed a small smile. Her hand went to ruffle his bed head. " Momo's gonna wanna bite my head off, I don't think the others will be as sad." Her voice choked up at the last words.  
Haruka's eyes widened. " Wait-"  
"It's already too late for me, Kuroha made sure of that. Please, look after them for me. And live happily for a long time."  
Haruka felt something cover his shoulders, he turned reaching his hand out for a now black shirted figure giving him a smile, mouthing "Sorry, for forgetting."

* * *

Haruka's eyes opened wide as he looked around, he was in his old classroom every diagram and even the skeleton were in place.  
"Hah?! You like Takene?!" A voice said.  
He looked up from the desk he was sleeping at and saw a younger Shintaro wearing their old school uniform a distance away from him.  
"Eh?" He said coming into focus.  
Shintaro sighted crossing her arms, "I really shouldn't be surprised, Ayato and I noticed a while back. But you should probably try avoiding talking in your sleep in the future."  
" A-ah, gomen." Haruka looked down at his desk after being scolded like a child.  
There was a brief awkward silence between the two before Shintaro spoke again, "you should tell her,"  
" huh?" Haruka tilted his head.  
" don't make me spell this out for you airhead." Shintaro sighed rubbing the back of her head. "you two complement each other perfectly and even though I think Takene's annoying as hell along with Ayato..." Shintaro's face. "I don't give them enough credit for the things they do. They're always nice to be around." Shintaro head faced towards the sky as Haruka giggled with a smile.  
" Neh, Shintaro-chan you like Ayato-kun don't you?" Haruka asked with a smile.  
Shintaro's eyes widened as she looked towards Haruka blushing red "o-of course I don't, idiot!"  
Haruka laughed out loud while Shintaro looked away, "Shintaro-chan! " the shounen loving kouhai looked at him with a bit of annoyance " Let's all stay together for a long time."  
Shintaro opened her mouth as if to make a snarchy remark but closed it in defeat after looking at the airhead's hopeful smiling face.  
" Idiot," she held out her arm extending her pinky like a child.  
Haruka's smile glowed as he intertwined his finger with hers touching thumbs to secure the promise.  
Just then Takene walked in with Ayato, they both stared at the two.  
" what are you two doing?" Takene asked with her hands on her hips.  
"Nothing" Shintaro and Haruka shared a smirk as spoke at the same time.  
Ayato and Takene exchanged a glance, "Neh, Shintaro chan we have to leave now." Ayato said.  
" Yeah yeah," Shintaro ruffled Haruka s hair before speaking in a low tone so only the two of them could hear, "keep your word, airhead."  
Haruka smiled as she walked past Ayato and Takene. "See ya." She held her arm up in a good bye gesture.  
Haruka smiled at Ayato who returned the smile as he jogged after Shintaro.  
Takene sat next to him putting in her headphones and began to work on her sumer extra work. Haruka put his head down dozing off again, never realizing that it was their last day together, all four of them.

Sorry Shintaro we all left you after that summer. But you weren't the only one to forget the promise we made.

* * *

**Please Review, **

**This is my first Kagerou fic, and I just wanted to add some gender bending for fun. **

**I'll be posting more stuff later on to tell an alternate version of the story. **


	2. Ayato

Ayato opened his eyes to the broken factory that surrounded them.

" Nii-chan?" A voice caught his attention. He saw his beloved siblings crowded around each other. He felt the tears fall down his face as he walked and then began running to them.

They embraced one another after two years, "I'm home!" He joyfully said to their tearing up smiling faces.

* * *

"You're so annoying!" A black haired girl almost shouted brushing off a boy's hand running ahead without looking back.  
defeated, Ayato lowered his hand, watching her run off in the sunset" is this how you really are?" He asked himself.

He walked home alone, opening the door he said "I'm home!"  
" Welcome back!" A trio of voices said.  
He walked in with a smile, he saw that Tsubomi was making dinner and Kousuke and Shuuya were on the sofa.  
"Is dad home yet?" They asked.  
The spirit in his smile dampened a little, " N-No not yet he's working hard for us after all! But don't worry about him he's fine. Ah! Tsubomi-chan let me help you!"  
The green haired girl looked at him with monotone eyes, "Ayato-nii, shouldn't you be studying and doing your review papers?"  
Ayato stiffened, he heard the giggles of his younger brothers from behind him.  
" Y-yes but, I'm your big brother I should help you with these things. I can do my work later." He took off his jacket and signature red scarf and put on his mother's old pink apron.  
Tsubomi put a hand on his shoulder like an adult would and said with a straight face "Ayato-Nii do you remember the last time you tried cooking?"  
Ayato had a dead panned face as he recalled the smoke detectors being set off and his hands being badly scratched by skewers, and he was only making a bento that day.  
" Heh, I guess you're right." He took off his apron and sat next to his brothers.  
" How are things?" Ayato cheerfully asked.  
" Shuuya made Kousuke cry again." Tsubomi called from the kitchen.  
" I did not!" Shuuya instinctively denied yelling in Kido's direction.  
" did too."  
" did not!"

"Shuuya..." Ayato's eyes were hidden by a shadow while sweat dropped from kanos brow.

" oh dam." The dirty-blonde haired boy said to himself.  
Ayato dragged Shyuua into his room by his hood, yelling could be heard from there for over half an hour mostly being one-sided.  
When they came out Shyuua obediently walked to Kousuke and bowed at a 90 degree angle.  
" I'm very sorry for making fun of you Kousuke please forgive me."  
The white hoodie wearing boy looked at Ayato who nodded encouragingly.  
He patted Shyuuas head and replied "it's okay."  
Shyuua turned his head away and sat at the table with his head in his arms, " you're really scary Nii-san"  
" And don't you forget it." Ayato affectionately ruffled his hair.

After dinner Ayato retired to his room where Tsubomi was asleep in his bed, she had her own room but slept better with him.  
Ayato had his lamp on and was looking through his parents research with a stern looking expression." there's no way father would..."

Just then his phone buzzed, picking it up he blushed faintly. It was a text from Shintaro, opening it, the message read,

[Have you started on your homework yet idiot? We have a test tomorrow!]

Ayato chuckled faintly as dread crept over him, he hadn't even started on his homework yet let alone studying for a test. But he smiled at the message thankful that his best friend was looking out for him.  
"Which you is the real you?" He asked himself leaning back.

* * *

**If you're wondering why I'm doing a real time and then a flash back thing. **

**...I have no idea myself, but it's fun.**


	3. Kano and Konoha

Shintaro was completely aware that she shouldn't have been there, it was a simple task just grab Ayato and leave. But she hadn't planned on watching the red scarfed boy cry his eyes out. She was never good with tears, whenever momo had cried it was always their mother that had cared for her, when other people picked on her for the color of her hair, when she failed tests, that day after the beach, the day of the funeral. Shintaro had never considered herself a strong person, but she herself never recalled shedding a single tear not even when she was bullied for being weak, not when momo began to outshine her, when she knew who her family began to favor. It never mattered to her, life was easy, no one would notice if she had gone and died. Until she met Ayato she never had any friends. He was always there when she needed him, but right now she just ran off.

This would be the action that she would regret the most for the rest of her life.

* * *

Kano felt hollow, was this how revenge was suppose to feel?

_" Neh Shintaro-chan, why didn't you save me?"_

He was angry when he did that, using his eyes he took the appearance of his beloved older brother.

He hadn't expected to see a face that horrified, he didn't expect to see tears falling down her face.

It was something that he would probably not forget for a while. He just slumped down on the sofa after she ran out, his arms stretched out on the couch rim.

He didn't even bother to get up after the girls walked in the front door carrying a few bags worth of groceries.

"Seto ran off again." Kido said placing the bags in the kitchen.

"Hrmmm." Mumbled in an uncaring daze.

" Kano where's onee-chan?" Momo asked looking around.

" She ran off." he replied nonchalantly.

" What?!" The four yelled in unison( Ene was on momos phone)

Kido grabbed his shirt "what did you do?"

He turned his head away " nothing much, she can't even take a harmless joke."

" Harmless joke…?" Kido narrowed her eyes.

" Master's really sensitive Kano-san!" ENE playfully scolded. "I hope you were easy on her."

"I-Is Shintaro-chan going to be alright?" Mary stammered.

"Eeh?! I'm sure that onee-chan just fine...I think." Momo replied patting Mary's head.

"Who cares…" Kano stood from the couch sidestepping Kido, and walking out the door without a care in the world.

"Oy, Kano!" Kido called.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna look for Seto. Maybe I'll pick up Shintaro along the way." He said looking back before walking out.

* * *

The calico eyed boy walked down a familiar road looking around for his foster brother for a few hours.

"This sucks." He said rubbing the back of his head, dialing Seto's number, he wasn't picking up. Kano sighed leaving a message, just then his phone buzzed. Answering the call, he heard Kido's voice.

" Where are you?" she immediately asked.

Kano looked around and gave her a reply, " Near the playground, is there something wrong?"

Kido paused for a second, "We found another one, a boy."

Kano's eyes widened.

"His name is Hibiya, and apparently he was with Shintaro and others in a traffic incident."

"Is Shintaro okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, the kid said that he remembered seeing a girl in red jersey and his other friend before passing out again. So, we have no idea. But apparently there was this white haired guy with her, so we find him, most likely we find her." she said.

"...Mah, it's not as if she's like us." Kano said shallowly.

"KANO!" Kido yelled into the phone.

"Gomenasai Kido." Kano immediately responded.

* * *

Shintaro's eyes widened to the sight of a familiar red-scarfed boy.

_" Neh Shintaro-chan, why didn't you save me?"_

She felt tears run down her face as both of her hands clutched her head in pain. Flashbacks to those days and the nightmares that followed went through her head.

She shut her eyes and ran away.

"_This is the only thing I'm good for!"_

Shintaro ran through the town that had changed so much in two years,she had no idea where she was headed only that it was away from those thoughts. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into a bystander, falling backward.

"S-Sorry!" She immediately said, looking up she saw a boy with white hair and yellow headphones.

"_Eh? Is this guy some cosplayer or something?" _

"Ano... can you help me?" He asked reaching out a hand.

"Eh?" she took his hand, standing up.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Um…."

He started tearing up,"I can't find them anywhere."

Shintaro petted his head trying to comfort him in a panic, "Etho! I-it's going to be okay I promise!"

Konoha sniffed, "Thank you."

Shintaro sighed in grief at the turn of events walking ahead of him. "Why is it one crappy situation after another with me?"

"_Am I cursed or something?" _

"I haven't had luck finding them by myself."

" Look, at times like this shouldn't you be going to the police or something?"

"Po-lice?" Konoha stopped walking, and tilted his head.

Shintaro stopped walking and turned towards him, "...where did you even come from? What's your name?"

"My name is Konoha"

"Konoha...ara, why does that name sound so familiar…?"

"I don't know you." He bluntly said.

Shintaro stared at him for a while and sighed, "I'll stay with you until we find you friends okay? But if we don't find them soon then we're going to the police."

Konoha's eyes brightened, "Thank you!" he said smiling.

"So, what do these people look like?"

Konoha thought for a moment, "Um...a boy and a girl about this tall." he gestured his hands to the approximate height of each child.

"I-is that supposed to help? Don't they have some distinctive features or something? Like, what are they wearing?"

"Wearing...let me thing." Konoha looked bewildered.

Shintaro sighed putting her hands on her knees in exasperation, "Oh come on, throw me a bone here."

" Um...they were dressed exactly like those two." Konoha pointed ahead of her.

Shintaro turned and saw two kids a girl in a pink over-all dress and a boy with a white hoodie being forced into a white van.

"Ah, that's them."

"Eh! Is it just me, or are they in trouble?"

"Trouble?"

"This is bad! This is kidnapping, i-if we don't do something they'll be abducted!" Shintaro said panicking.

"Abducted? That's...not nice." Konoha's voice darkened on those last few words.

"That's...Bad!" Konoha dashed ahead with inhuman speed jumping over the van and ripping open the doors.

"W-What the heck's up with that guy?" Shintaro asked herself bewildered, her eyes widened when she saw the truck heading for them.

Her feet moved on their own as she ran towards the white haired boy, she saw a pattern of snakes appearing from where there the three people were, and then everything went black as she yelled out his name.

"Konoha!"

* * *

**I don't think I'll be going in order of the chapters, **

**maybe. **

**Anyway, please Review! **


	4. Kuroha and Ayato

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mary crouched down to the level of a person sitting against a wall.

They twitched before opening their pink eyes, he looked around before looking at the girl.

" where am I?"

" you're outside our base are you lost?"

" I have to find them..." He said standing up.

He looked around for a few seconds taking in the scene before just standing there not knowing what to do next.

Mary's eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand, " ano!" She grabbed his shirt sleeve before he walk away, " where did you get that phone?"

He stared at her blinking before lifting his hand to look at the device, a familiar black iphone.

Pausing for a few seconds he answered " that girl with the red jacket..." He stared into space trying to remember her name.

" Ah! You've seen Shintaro-san?!" Mary said suddenly excited, she started tugging on his arm to follow her. "You have to come with me! Everyone has to know!"

Konoha blinked for a few seconds before following her lead.

* * *

"Shintaro's been gone for a while..." Seto said with a worried face.

"That person is not our responsibility." Kano said with a lame tone, his arms crossed.

They were all back at the base Kido and Momo were in the other room with Hibiya, the two were on the couch.

" Shintaro doesn't seem like the type to just run off without a good reason..."

Kano sighed, " honestly why is everyone so fixated on her? She's just a person. "

" Kano Shintaro is our no.7, and we don't leave our own behind." Seto gave him a serious look.

Kano muttered a whatever before resting his head on his hands.

Suddenly, door slammed open.

" I'm home!" Mary's voice was heard.

Seto immediately stood, "Welcome back how was your walk?"

" you bring back another stray?" Kano joked remembering all the critters that Mary would bring home, only to have Kido convince her that they couldn't afford to feed another mouth.

"I found a person!" She proudly exclaimed.

Konoha walked in putting up his hand in greeting. " nice to meet you, my name is Konoha."

Seto an Kano starred with dead panned faces before Hibiya ran out momo followed grabbing him.

" Let go old lady!" He struggled to escape her grasp.

" Not gonna! You need to rest!"

" ah Hibiya." Konoha said with a relieved look.

" you!" Hibiya released himself from momos grip. Kido walked out wanting to see what all the ruckus was.

" Just what is going on here?" Kido asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Hibiya lets go home." Konoha said putting his hand forward.

"There's no way I'm leaving with you! Besides I need to find Hiyori!" Hibiya argued.

" Mary who is this?" Kido asked.

"Nice to meet you my name is Konoha." The white haired boy folded his hands and bowed in Kido's direction.

"R-right." She stuttered, not knowing what to do." Mary, why did you bring him home?"

" b-because he's seen Shintaro!"

There was a sudden change in atmosphere.

" Ara? So you've seen master?" Ene asked, she was viewing the scene from kanos phone.

"Mas-ter?" Konoha tilted his head on the last syllable.

Momo came forward and stood in front of him, " have you really seen my sister?!"

Konoha pondered this for a second. And held out Shintaro's phone.

"That's..."

" Shintaro... Said that she would Help me find my friends."

" that girl in the red jersey?" Hibiya cut in. " before the traffic accident I saw someone like that running towards us. But I don't remember anything after that."

"Then let's go find Shintaro-San!" Mary declared grabbing her hoodie.

" hah?! We're not seriously doing this are we?" Kano complained.

Kido punched his head "we don't leave one of us behind Kano." She said the blonde now kneeling over in pain.

Mary said smiled, " then let's go!" She ran out the door.

"A-Ah Mary! Hold on!" Momo ran after the albino haired girl.

" Let's go find Master!" Ene enthusiastically yelled moving to momos phone.

" you're coming too," Kido said to Hibiya, "we can look for hiyori-chan along the way."

The white hoodie wearing boy nodded.

Seto grabbed a sighing Kano and walked over to Kido. " We're going as well"

Konoha just stared at them.

" Where did you see her last?" Kido asked.

Konoha thought about this for a moment resting his head on one of his hands.

"We were in this place that was black and red, Shintaro sounded scared. And there was a giant thing with red eyes. It felt really familiar, and then there was a scream, and then I woke up."

They all paused at that description, everyone had their eyes wide.

" oy, you can't mean..." Kano slowly said stupefied.

* * *

Shintaro opened her eyes to a world covered in black. Looking around she saw that it was completely covered in snakes. She struggled to move but she could feel the cold bodies intertwine with her body. She saw a flash of white ahead of her. There was a familiar shape of Konoha, unconscious on what could be perceived as the ground. She tried to reach him only breaking her hand free.

"Konoha, are you okay?!" She yelled.

Attempting to get to him, she reached forward her hand.

Konoha's body twitched in reaction to her voice.

Suddenly the snakes loosened their grip on her as she ran forward crouching near the white haired boys side. Holding his body in her arms she shook him gently trying to wake him up.

" Dammit we need help."

She pulled out her iPhone, which had no service noted on the screen.

Looking around once again she saw two other figures trapped by hordes of snakes.

She left her phone in Konoha's hand as she approached them.

Both of them were women both with long hair and similar faces. One had white hair while the other black. They weren't moving as if they were asleep.

"H-hey, don't worry I'll get you out!" The jersey wearing girl tried freeing the black haired woman first. During her struggle the woman opened her eyes startling her, stumbling back she saw that they were a brilliant red.

"Who are you?" The woman spoke in a grizzly tone, seeming tried.

"S-Shintaro..." She said stuttering a bit.

The woman stared at her for a bit, then looked at Konoha, " you still have a chance, you can save yourself and your friend."

"Eh?"

" but you have to hurry."

The woman moved her palm forward and behind Konoha opened a rift out of this place.

"Who are you?" Shintaro asked, " shouldn't we all get out of here?"

The woman stared at bit, "No, my daughter are going to be trapped here for a long time, we are prisoners here, as are many."

Shintaro stared at her for a bit her eyes filled with fear " My name is Azami, and listen to me when I say the you need to escape while you still can."

Shintaro nodded before running back to Konoha's side, putting his limp arm over her should she carried him towards the rift.

"Urg, why are you so heavy?" She complained to herself.

When she was close enough she gently placed his body through, however just as she was about to enter herself. Something grabbed her waist from behind. Her body turned to face a black haired person with yellow starling eyes. The very appearance of it sent a shock wave of fear coursing through her body.

The figure resembled a very familiar person, however she feared to even utter the name

_Haruka?_

The person smiled eerily at her eyes suddenly shadowed.

_No, this wasn't Haruka, this couldn't be Haruka!_

The stepped forward oddly embracing her. " Long time no see, Shintaro." Whispering into her ear.

" Release her!" Azami growled at this person who turned their head still smiling to look at her.

" don't be such a downer Azami-sama, it's been a long time since I've seen Shintaro."

Azami stared at him intently eyes filled with hatred.

Shintaro got a better look at him,

" hold on a sec...Konoha?"

The yellow eyed person laughed out loud, " far from, you can call me Kuroha."

" b-but you look really similar to-"

Kuroha took a strand of her hair rubbing it between his fingers.

" believe me. We are nothing alike. The only reason I look like this is because it's how you remember me." Taking a whiff of her scent before Shintaro fell back, clutching her body out of fear.

" I-I've never met you before. I know I haven't, and you're not him, you can't be him."

Kuroha scratched the back of his head, " if you mean that weakling, you probably know the resemblance is uncanny right. But..." Kuroha approached her trapping her body between his arms.

" I want you to remember that I'm nothing like them, this form, this persona, this mind, it's all my own, and you should fear me." He clutched her throat, Shintaro felt her breath leave her body slowly as Kuroha kept a straight face, she struggled to escape his grip.

" why was it always you? Why was it that..."

Eventually Shintaro felt his grip leave, when her vision came to she realized Kuroha was gone without a trace.

" It doesn't matter, you'll forget again, like you always do."

* * *

Those words rang in her ears.

Her vision blurred again as she found herself surrounded by hundreds of desks.

Something shook her head as she gripped her head in pain her vision blurred.

" Hello, Shintaro-chan." A familiar voice made her turn.

There was a boy with brown hair and a very familiar red scarf.

" It's been too long, "he smiled.

_Ayato..._

The jersey wearing girl held no expression as she was reunited with her best friend, her entire body was in shock.

Ayato noticed the bruises around her neck and smirked a little. "Getting into trouble are we?" He said lightheartedly. Walking over to her she noticed that he was still taller than her by at least half an inch.

Undoing his scarf he wrapped it around her neck.

There was a pause between them as Ayato smiled again, " Sorry that I died." He stepped back, " shall we say our goodbyes?"

Shintaro snapped out of it as she reached her hand forward, realizing that he was growing farther from her.

" Please! Don't leave me again!"

The last image she saw of her old friend was him wiping the tears of his face.

Falling to knees she entered a white oblivion, a familiar feeling engrossed her.

_I've been here before, I know it._

She closed her eyes again tears falling down face.

_Please_

_Can we go back to the days before this?..._

* * *

**_A/N _**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	5. Mary

Their shrieks and screams reached her ears, helpless, she watched as those people were cut down one by one.

Finally she saw red as the final scream made everything dark.

* * *

Shintaro opened her eyes slamming her back against her chair. Her breath was ragged and a cold sweat made her shiver.

Leaning over her desk her left hand covered half of her face and her fist was clenched

_That wasn't real, There's no way that could be real..._

"OY Shintaro, were you sleeping on the job?!" A familiar annoying voice approached her. "Geeze at this rate you'll get as lazy as Haruka." She folded her arms leaning against a desk two rows away from her.

"Heh, go easy on her Takene, at least she agreed to help us out." Ayato gently smiled holding one of his reference books.

" Sleeping doesn't get anything done Ayato."

"But Takene, you sleep in class all the time."

"That's..." Takene blushed slightly looking away.

Haruka sat across from Ayato with a concerned look on his face. The soft spoken boy stood and walked over to Shintaro.

"Neh, Shintaro,are you alright, ?" He reached out in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't!" Shintaro slapped his hand away, standing up abruptly.

There was a pause of silence in the air between all of them.

Suddenly Shintaro grabbed her bag and was out of the door when Takene grabbed her arm from behind.

"Hey! What's up with you?!" Takene glared at her. "Shintaro! You've been acting like more of a jerk than usual, you'd better stop it before everyone

"Act? Heh, that's a laugh coming from you Takene."

"Eh!?"

"I'd rather not be lectured by someone who can't even stop lying to herself about their own damn feelings." she said coldly. Shouldering her bag, not looking back at Takene she walked off.

* * *

As soon as she turned the corner, she grasped her head in pain, her headaches were getting worse. Putting her back to the wall and sliding down, her eyes tightly closed shut.

_SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!_

She pleaded with the voices in her head to leave her alone.

_Please, just let me disappear. _

Tears flowed down her face.

_Help me..._

* * *

"Wake up!"

Shintaro's eyes twitched as she opened to a pair of pink eyes infront of her.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" An Albino girl let out a sigh of relief as she let Shintaro get her head straight.

"M-Mary?" Shintaro asked. She sat up, looking around she was lying on a bench near the woods.

"Everyone's worried about you Shintaro." Mary said going closer to her face.

"W-What is it?" Shintaro edged back a bit.

Mary stared at the jersey wearing girl intently. "Hmmm, I can't see any."

"See any? See any what?"

"Snakes, you don't have any of the snakes the others have. Even though you came from that place…" Sitting down next to Shintaro she rested her head on her shoulder.

Then a realisation came into mind as she turned towards Mary. "T-There was this guy with me, Konoha have you se-"

"Oh, him, " Mary gave her a reassuring smile. "He's okay."

Shintaro let out a sigh of relief.

"How in the world did you find me on your own?" she asked.

Mary smiled sheepishly, "Well I was with Seto, Kano, and Konoha, but I went ahead because they were arguing about something. Luckily though, you were real easy to spot because of your jacket." Suddenly Mary stood, and walked over to a nearby flower patch. " They'll be fine. After all it's not that far."

Shintaro slouched over, ignoring everything that was around her. "What the hell kind of day has this been?" she muttered to herself.

She pulled her legs up close to her and rested her head on her knees, with half closed eyes she remembered Kano. Something about him turning into Ayato, then something dawned upon her as her eyes widened with emotion.

_No...There's no way..._

But her hand still clutched her chest, clawing at her black shirt. Shutting her eyes tightly, "_Did I even know you at all?"_

"Done!"

Before Shintaro could react a flower crown was placed on her head behind her.

Blinking twice, she turned looking at a proud Mary standing over her. "Do you like it?"

Taking off the crown she noticed various little flowers woven together intricately, taking another look at Mary, she half smiled and stood placing it on Mary's head.

"A crown this pretty should belong on a princess, or even a queen wouldn't you say?" She said putting her hands on her knees.

Mary stared at her for a second, before giggling. Making Shintaro sit down again as she make another crown and started playing with the older girl's hair.

* * *

**It's a half-assed update. **

**sorry for that. **


	6. seto and kano

Seto sat down next to Shintaro on the bench as he saw Kano and Mary playing hide and seek together. Konoha's was on Shintaros lap fast asleep.

The sight seemed out of place considering her personality, but konoha being as tall as he was took up almost the entire bench with Shintaro and himself scrunched together.

"So, nice weather today." Seto complimented, trying to start a conversation.

"I hate the summertime, it's too hot in this area and there are too many people." She mumbled bitterly.

Seto pouted " there are a lot of great things about summer, ah, but you're right about the crowds thought." Half agreeing.

There was an awkward silence between them before Shintaro tried opening the conversation again.

" have you known Kido and Kano long?"

A nostalgic smile grew on setos face as he nodded " since we were kids, we grew up in the same orphanage before a nice couple adopted us."

Shintaro looked away brushing Konoha's bangs off of his sleep on face.

" by the way Momo and Ene are alright. " Seto added.

Shintaro didn't look at him, "I would assume so, they can take care of themselves. Significantly better than I can."

" But I'm sure they're worried about you."

" this is the first time in a while I've been outside or have gotten exercise. I thing anyone would be worried."

The conversation stopped again.

But it wasn't as if two dan members were good conversationally.

Finally Seto brought up the elephant in his room. " why did you run off?" He looked in the direction were Kano and Mary were playing hide in seek in a grove of trees.

Shintaros body tensed up slightly, something that caught Setos eye.

" I-I was going home." She stuttered a bit. " after all it's really odd to wake up in a new place after you lose consciousness." Chuckling off her words.

Setos eyes narrowed " Kano was with you, if you were going home you should have told him."

" well I didn't want to be a bother so I just let myself out."

An uneasiness started growing in Shintaro's chest, she wanted out on this conversation,

" did Kano do anything?" Seto seriously asked, Shintaro could feel his glare focused on her, but with Konoha on her lap there was no escaping the situation.

However she paused for a second with emotion saying " Kano didn't do anything wrong."

Before Seto could respond Mary's called out.

" I lost Kano! But I think he's cheating again!"

The boy in green chuckled. Mary took of Setos hand, " Seto will you win me a prize from the claw machine?" Pointing to the direction of a nearby arcade.

Seto smiled brightly and stood " I'll try."

Mary then turned towards Shintaro

" come on I'm sure Seto can win you something too!"

Shintaro shook hand in front of her" no thanks, I don't think Konoha wou-"

Suddenly the android lifted his head, " good morning" he smiled sweetly.

Shintaro stared at him with a dead panned face " now you wake up?"

Mary smiled brightly " Setos going to win us prizes from the crane machine!" Konoha's eyes brightened. He stood taking Shintaro's hand " let's go!"

" I'll be there in a second, we can't leave Kano on his own can we?" She said standing.

Seto stared at her for a bit until Mary dragged him away with Konoha staying by Shintaro's side

" Don't you want to go with them?" She asked

" I don't want to lose you again." Konoha said simplistically, in a monotone voice.

" I'm not going to get lost again Konoha." She tried to assure him.

But the albino boy wouldn't budge even taking Shintaros hand in his.

She stared at her predicament and sighed reaching into her pocket she realized.

" Hey Konoha who has my phone?"

"Ethoo, Momo-san I think?" He said thoughtfully,

She was slightly relived that it wasn't lost.

She turned around facing the bench again looking at a black cat that was now sitting on there." Kano I know its you."

The blonde boy stood with his back to them turning his head with a cheery smile.

" You found me!"

" Seto and Mary are waiting." She said.

Kano didn't respond immediately still smiling cheerfully. " Hey Shintato, why did you lie to Seto?"

She hesitated for a second. " will you stop it?"

" stop what?" Kano looked directly at Shintaro now, with a dopey confused look on his face tilting his head.

" I can tell you're using your eyes, please don't do that." She had troubled look on her face.

Kano closed his eyes for a while before revealing a face full of discontent.

He chuckled" how did you know?"

" we've known each for a while haven't we?"

Kano had the same disinterested expression on his face.

" there were times that He had different emotions, things that he forgot and was too airheaded about. But it would make sense if you took his place during times. However He wasn't the type to just skip school at the drop of a hat." She struggled with her words.

" heh, you mean your friend, you know the one the threw himself off a roof?" Kano spat venomously. " I know exactly what kind of person you are and nothing will change the fact that you were never there for him!"

each of kanos words struck a blow, Shintaro didn't bother denying anything, but the sound of sniffling next to her caught her attention.

Tilting up her head she saw tears falling down Konoha's face.

Both hers and kanos faces were dumbfounded at the androids expression,

" h-hey what's wrong?" Kano asked awkwardly unsure of what to do.

" please stop fighting." He said in his usual monotone.

" a-ah, it's okay Konoha, we won't fight anymore." Shintaro said.

" wait hasn't this already happened earlier?

Konoha sniffed " promise?" He also glanced at Kano who was staring dumbfounded.

Shintaro snuck a glance as well.

Kano struggled for a fee seconds before sighing.

" ok ya, I promise."

A cheerful smile grew on Konoha's face as he took Kano with his free hand and walked with both of them to where Seto and Mary were waiting.

* * *

Mary was staring expectantly at the rabbit plush she wanted but lost Hope as Seto tried and repeatedly failed.

" Sorry Mary these things are impossible." Seto said apologetically.

Then Mary's cheer returned when she spotted Konoha, Shintaro, and Kano walking hand in hand towards them.

She gave a smile " you found him."

" ya." Konoha nodded.

" hey you cheated didn't you?!"

Kano stuck his tongue out cheekily slapping his hands in front himself. "I'm really sorry princess Mary will you forgive this humble simpleton?"

Mary pouted " I'll forgive you this once if you win me that bunny." She pointed to the rather large stuffed bunny in the machine.

" ah no way, those things are impossible." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

" mouuuu!" Mary started hitting Kano with her tiny fists not doing much damage.

Meanwhile a stuffed green triceratops plush caught Konoha's eye. He pressed his nose and his hands against the glass.

Shintaro poked his shoulder, he turned to her with pleading eyes.

" do you want that thing?"

Konoha nodded vigorously.

Shintaro sighed pulling out her wallet.

Gracefully she caught both the rabbit and triceratops in one go.

" here." She handed Konoha the stuffed toy.

His eyes brightened as he hugged the his new soft toy. " thank you Shintaro!"

Her face heated at the attention as she turned towards Mary.

" hey, this is what you wanted right?" She held up the toy for the albino girl to see.

Mary's eyes brightened the same way that Konoha's eyes did and she hugged the plush the same way.

" that's amazing Shintaro!"

Shintaro slightly blushed again turning her head, " it's nothing special."

" but Kido, Seto, and Kano never get it, they always say it's rigged!" Both boys were looking away in embarrassment.

" well I think we'll go buy some drinks, Kido and the rest will be here soon." Seto grabbed Kanos arm and they walked towards the vending machine.

* * *

Kido would want tea, momo likes that bean soda stuff…" Kano mumbled to himself pulling out money.

" Kano what did you do to Shintaro?" Seto suddenly asked.

Kano paused.

" you're the one with stealing eyes, why don't you see for yourself."

" you know I don't like doing that."

" then take a look at her memory then."

" Kano!"

The deceiver looked directly into Setos eyes, " you wanna hear the truth? The truth is that it's Shintaros fault that big bro isn't around anymore."

Setos gaze didn't faultier. " Kano you need to stop lying to yourself."

Kano became angry grabbing the collar of Setos jumpsuit.

" I don't need to steal anything to know that Ayato would never take his life so easily. "

Kano released his grip lowering his head. " I hate this damn world you know."

Seto ruffled kanos hair like Ayato used to "you need to stop thinking you're on your own like this. After all we're family."

Kano pushed away and started fumbling with the vending machine,

" how many times am I going to lectured today." He muttered to himself. "If you really want to know what happened, it's that…I turned into big bro in front of her."

Setos eyes widened, " you did what.."

" I was angry ok, besides everything's fine so what's the problem."

" Ayato wouldn't have liked that."

" Ayato's not here anymore, and even if you say that it wasn't her fault, someone needs to get thrown down a few pegs." He muttered that last part to himself while picking up the sodas he paid for.

* * *

**urgggggggggggggggggggggggg I'm a terrible person for making Kano such an asshole. **

**but Konoshin/ Maryshin/ Setoshin fluff is worth it right? **


	7. ENE

" Thank you for taking care of Momo." Shintaros head was dipped towards Kido who put up her hands in modesty.  
" it's nothing, we like having the both of you around."  
The jersey wearing girl looked towards momo again, she was laughing with everyone else cheerfully.  
" but it really has been a long time since she's been happy like this. I'm she met you all." She felt a warm feeling of pride in her chest as she watched her little sister. " I've never really been there to watch over her well, guess that makes me a failure as the elder sibling."  
" now that I think about it I don't think momos said anything positive about you."  
Shintaro chuckled a bit "that sounds about right. Being a shut in kinda limits your skill sets. "  
In the corner of her eye Momo walked over with Hibiya carrying a few drinks.  
" here!" She handed Kido a canned lemonade, the idol herself was drinking some of that red bean soup soda, disgusting as it was Momo always did have the weirdest tastes.  
A boy with a white hoodie and light brown hair handed her a cola white he had a milk box.  
"Kora! Big sis, ENE was worried sick about you!" She scolded holding up her phone.  
" That's right Momo even started tearing up and everything!"  
Momos face flushed with embarrassment. " No I DID NOT!" She denied.  
"But you did so, old lady."  
" I'm only 4 years ahead of you! Don't give me that sass!"  
" I don't think we've been introduced properly." Shintaro said looking towards the kid who sat down next to her.  
"His name is Hibiya, he's number eight." Kido said.  
" nice to meet you." He politely said.  
" likewise." She responded opening her soda.  
" oh ya here's your phone back," momo said handing it back to her.  
Shintaro took it back examining its quality.  
" Master you'd better not leave me behind again!" ENE threatened.  
" You already showed everyone else my photo stash what else could you possibly do?" Shintaro said lamely.  
Ene smiled eerily, well I haven't touched that other folder in your computer because the firewalls passwords were very difficult buttt I'm feeling motivated!"  
Shintaro's eyes widened "Hey Ene don't!"  
The blue virus started laughing, " that was just a warning master!"  
Shintaro sighed to herself.  
" but seriously, isn't it better to be outside rather than being cooped up in your room." Momo asked.  
Shintaro didn't answer averting her eyes.  
Kido stared at her for a few seconds, " I don't think you give yourself enough credit."  
" but there's nothing much to brag about, even when you were in school and at home all you did was study."  
" how can anyone just do that?" Hibiya side commented.  
" You didn't even bother to graduate high school." Momo side scolded.  
" I actually did." Shintaro commented wanting to shut them up.  
" hehe I doubt that master was-" Ene stopped mid sentence, along with Momo's wide eyes. "Ehhhh? When was this?"  
Suddenly butterfly's started to fly around in her stomach as all eyes were on her. She scratched the back of her head.  
" I had plans to graduate early from my first high school year and go to college early the next year. I already had a career choice in mind and everything was set."  
" Hehhhhhh I never heard about this!" Momo complained.  
" because that was around the time you started being an idol."  
" so why didn't you graduate?" Kido asked.  
Shintaros eyes half closed with nostalgia. " I was having a lot of fun. It was the first time that I had a lot of friends."  
" what kind of people were they?" Hibiya innocently asked.  
" Shintaro though for a second i up looking at the sky, " they were, wonderful people. " Shintaro head hung for a bit, " but we all went our separate ways." Lifting her head again, " my upperclassmen were people I really admired."  
" so did they graduate too?" Hibiya asked.  
Shintaro though for a bit, " no, they were transferred to a different school because of their conditions. After that they never tried to contact us. I assumed they just moved on."  
Shintaro didn't see but Enes eyes widened slowly.  
" hey, who you that?" She asked.  
Shintaro blinked once at the question, "their teacher, why?  
Ene was oddly quiet as she suddenly yelled  
" momo! Let's see how the others are doing!"  
Momos head tilted , " okay?"  
ENe went with her on Momos phone.  
Shintaro blinked twice, " that was kinda random of them," she heard Hibiya comment taking a sip of his milk.

Kido pulled out her phone checking the time, " hrmm, it's a bit late but should we grab something to eat?"  
"Let's go to our house!" Momo called. " it's nearby! Big sis moms out today right?"  
Shintaro nodded, " She's out with her friends today."  
Her little sister clapped her hands together in excitement " then it's alright!"  
" hold in a second! What about Hiyori?!"  
" we won't be any good on an empty stomach." Kido said standing, she called everyone over to tell them of the plan.

* * *

Momo knew she an her sister were completely different, it was pretty obvious.  
But today, she never knew this side of her older sister. They were all walking down the same road, she was walking with the trio while Shintaro, Hibiya, Konoha, and Mary went to the grocery store together.

" hey Ene you knew big sis when she was still in school ya?"  
" that's right."  
" what kind of person was she?"  
" Arrogant, and kind of a bitch." Ene bluntly said.  
Momos everyone's face was dead panned, " really?"  
" well that's what she was like at first glance."  
" eh?"  
" Truth is, she cared a lot, probably more than I gave her credit for. She and Haruka had a few laughs together."  
" Haruka?" She asked, " your old classmate?" _Wait, Big sis's got a sense of humor?_

Ene's tone of voice changed, " ya, he never told me what they gossiped about or anything but I guess it was kind of a running gag with them. Once I asked Ayato but he didn't know either."  
Momo thought on that for a moment, "so how did she and Ayato-Nii know each other?" Kido asked.

" they knew each other in middle school, apparently they both spent time after and started talking. Been together ever since then. She scolded him a lot, but it was always because he wasn't the brightest when it came to his grades. "  
" what happened to Shintaro was arrogant?" Kano asked with half closed eyes.  
" that was because she wasn't good at socializing, and something that happened before she was friends with Ayato."  
Everyone's eyes widened,  
" what do you mean?" Seto asked.  
" ah, I'm not really sure, but it was something that she confided in Haruka, but she didn't want Ayato to find out, ." Ene made a face deepening her voice " " that guy has too much on his plate to be worrying about me" or something like that."

Momos eyes darkened " it was probably because when we were young…" Her eyes darkened with memory.  
Suddenly a hand karate chopped the back of her head, " OW!" Momo knelt over in pain. " etheh! Hey big sis what was that for?!" Looking up she saw Shintaro and the rest of the gang holding their bags.  
The red jersey girl sighted handing her one, " you're suppose to be at home, something happen?" She asked.  
" Hah?!" Momo had a panicked face, "etho, ummm see there was a cat ya see…" She fumbled with her words trying to come up with a good excuse.  
" at least help carry these things before Konoha starts snacking on everything."  
Momo pouted before taking a few and promptly stomping away with Mary running after her.  
Shintaro turned towards to the trio, " what were you guys talking about?"  
None of them answered.  
Shintaro sighed again, " sorry for the trouble." Kido bowed slightly pushing down on both Setos and Kanos heads in the same manner.

" it's nothing really." Shintaro side glanced them before walking down the street.

* * *

At their house Shintaro tied up her hair into a side ponytail draping over her shoulder and put on a light yellow apron, Hibiya helped her out getting a light blue one that she adjusted it so that it would stay on properly.

"Do you need any help? Kido asked peering in from the other room.  
" I think we're fine, thank you Kido."  
The leader of the dan walked upstairs to momos room.

Shintaro wasn't sure what they were doing up there but the sound of laughter was nice, after momos career as an idol started she was hardly at home, their mother was usually always at work so most days she was alone.  
" how are you holding up?" She asked.  
Hibiya side glanced at her, "fine"  
A ding was heard as ENE appeared on her phone with a cheeky smile.  
"Hey hey, Hibiya, momo said that you're into voodoo."  
The brunetter looked in agony at the virus girl now cackling in amusement at his expression.  
Meanwhile Shintaro just stared in confusion, " voodoo?"  
" ya, apparently this lil' kid here made a doll of his girlfriend."  
Hibiyas face was red as he threw her phone across into the next room.  
" Oy!" Shintaro eyes widened as she jumped after it.  
Sliding on her stomach and catching it with ease, sighing with relief when she caught it.  
Walking back into the kitchen she saw that Hibiyas face was flushed with embarrassment, before she could talk he opened his mouth.  
" so what if I made a doll with her voice recorded in it? Is that so wrong?!"  
Shintaro stared at the brunette next to her with surprise .  
He sighed again "you think I'm messed up as well. It's only to be expected."  
The red jersey wearing girl looked at him for a second before then concentrated on frying some chicken drums carefully,  
" it's sounds like you admire this Hiyori girl."  
"Eh?" Hibiya stared wide eyed at her reaction.  
Shintaro looked up thoughtfully, " if I had to guess, I would had to say that you don't have many friends, and the fact that you pay so much attention to her means that she's important to you."  
Hibiyas face went red, he hung his head in embarrassment.  
Shintaro looked towards the brunette petting his head "it's okay, I kinda knew someone like that, only they didn't make dolls of the person they liked."  
" Kekeke, so who was this lame person?" Ene pressed.  
" Her name was Takene."  
Enes eyes widened as her smile vanished.  
" she liked this classmate of hers to the point she tried to make him notice her. Even though she denied it every single time…huh?" Shintaro noticed the lack of Ene commentary, she held up the phone near her face.  
"You're not being your annoying self, something wrong?"  
Ene didn't say anything but blasted car alarm sound on max volume.  
Surprising Shintaro to the point that she fell backward from surprise.  
" what the heck-"  
" Master, it's time to feed Tono." picking up her phone again she noticed that the blue haired girl was gone.  
" that was weird…" Shintaro stood rubbing walking back to the counter.  
" who's Tono?" Hibiya asked finishing up the salad.  
" She's my pet bunny"  
Shintaro opened the picture app on her phone and scrolled down until she found a picture of her.  
"That is a pretty coat." Hibiya admitted.  
Turning off her phone, she , " if you want to see her she just upstairs "  
Hibiya thought for a second and nodded taking the meal tray upstairs.

* * *

The red jersey girl walked into her room stepping into her familiar surroundings  
The rest of the dan was eating in the other room save Konoha who was missing.  
Next to tonos cage was Konoha crouching beside.  
" it's impolite to intrude in someone's room." She said somewhat annoyed.  
"The door was open." He said in his usual monotone.  
Shintaros eyes widened a bit but brushed off the walked up crouching beside, looking at the albino boy, his eyes were clearly focused on her white bunny.

" do you wanna pet her?" She asked. Konoha quickly turned his head towards her with a sparkle in his eyes nodding expectantly .  
Shintaro unlocked the cage gently taking out Tono and placing her in Konoha's lap.  
Konoha shook with excitement but gently stroked the rabbit, he smiled warmly.  
Shintaros eyes widened slightly.  
"He kinda looks like…"  
Then there was a creak from behind them, both of them saw Mary and Hibiya looking though.  
" if you wanna pet Tono you can."  
Shintaro said standing. Mary smiled brightly lightly stepping towards Konoha followed by Hibiya who nodded in thanks and sat near the two. She walked out towards to momos room where the trio and momo where talking.

* * *

" This is going to be difficult" she head Kido say.  
" that's true, we don't even know where to look." Seto agreed.  
" But we can't give up on her!" Momo argued.  
" calm down, Kido's just stumped just like the rest of us," Seto said half heartedly," it's just that, we don't know how to help her."  
Momo pulled her knees to her chest her eyes narrowed in concern.  
Shintaro walked into sight, " Everything turn out fine?" She asked.  
Seto smiled brightly at her nodding once. " Ya, it was really delicious."  
Kido nodded, " thank you for the meal."  
Shintaros nodded in thanks, her eyes widened as she looked around,  
" where's Kano?"  
" he said that he was stepping out for a bit." Kido said standing, " but that was a while back."  
"I'll go get him." Shintaro said clenching her fist.  
Setos eyes widened a bit, "are you sure? I can go with you."  
She shook her head, " That guy can't be too far, I'll be right back don't worry." Turning her back to them, remembering something she looked over her shoulder.  
" Hey Momo is Ene with you?"  
The orange haired girl looked up in surprise, " No, why?"  
"… It's nothing forget about it."

Shintaro walked on this street tapping her shoes a few times to adjust them.

Her feet guided her to the old park where she and momo played at as kids. It was getting dark as the street lights were lit. Sitting on one of the swing sets was a familiar dirty blonde haired boy looking down at a photo. His eyes were half closed in nostalgia.  
" h-hey." She stuttered.  
He looked up with uncaring eyes, when his gaze rested on her he snickered, " of all the people why is it you that shows up here?" Kano stood walking towards her. One hand I his jacked pocket, another holding onto the photo.  
" Tell me," he said, " why does someone like you have this?" Holding up the photo Shintatos eyes widened.  
Because there in the picture was her and her old friends smiling together.

* * *

I saw that girl running desperately for her life, what was left anyway. Such odd beings humans. I myself found myself smiling, she heard the voice that led her to this place. The world, her world being destroyed behind her, I held out my arm.  
She took the help immediately grabbing into my hand as I pulled her close to me and out of this prison of a world.  
She panted looking down tears streaming down her face.  
I smile warmly at her an point to a void of darkness, " you're almost there I say, just a little further."  
She looks at me with fear in her eyes, similar to before when…but that doesn't matter anymore.  
Walking behind her i shove her to where the light now shown.  
That girl vanished, back to where she belongs.  
Removing my black hood for a second, I begin walking to where the boy with the red scarf waits.

* * *

**Horray for updates, **

**although I should explain something, I write this drabble on my notes app on my iphone, and pretty much skim though it before posting to make sure there aren't any spelling errors, but I'll try and make more of an effort to improve the writing from now on :)**

**Also yes, I make ShinShin a graduate, cuz I may be doing something with that in the futuree*hint*hint***


	8. V-Day Omake

**Hey so, I just thought that I'd do this little Valentines Day Omake for funzies **

**So, If you guys like it, I'll post another part on White Day (Where shin shin repays Ayato :) )**

* * *

It was the afternoon just a few hours after school closed, Shintaro and Ayato were walking home after their tutoring session together. The red-scarfed boy was uneasy as he asked Shintaro a question.

Shintaro tilted her head backwards a bit.  
" Valentines day?" She asked somewhat confused.  
Ayato looked at her with expectant eyes, " w-well ya, I was just wondering, if you were going to make any chocolates?"

...

...

" no."  
Ayato's face deadpanned at her bluntness.

She saw his reaction and with a sigh said "There's really no point for me to make chocolates, after all my mom makes too much along with my little sister and they always give it to me. And you have a little sister so why not just accept hers?"

" I-it's because-" Ayato stuttered with his words, his face growing red. " it's not that I won't, it's just that I really would like y-"

"Meow"

…"Eh?"  
Both teens noticed a black cat rubbing against Ayato's leg affectionately.  
The red scarfed boys' eyes widened.  
" Huh! Shuu-chan?! What are you doing here?" He said with a pale face.  
" Shuu-chan?" Shintaro tilted her head at the name.  
Ayato grew uncomfortable he crouched down picking up the cat. "Y-ya, this is a cat that hangs around the neighborhood."

Shintaro drew closer to get a better look petting the felines ears, which he seemed to like. Her eyes narrowed, " it's odd for a cat to have red eyes isn't it?"  
Shuu-chan perked his ears.  
" W-well I guess it's just genetics." Ayato laughed awkwardly.  
Shintaro half-glanced at him for a bit but dropped the subject, " My house is in the other direction so I'll see you." She pointed to a fork in the road. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she gave him a nod walking down the road.

Ayato sighed as the cat jumped out of his arms.  
" Shuu-chan what're you doing here?!" Ayato demanded.  
Kano ignored his comment smiling cheekily in his regular form one hand over his mouth, " Nii-San, is that the girl you like?"  
Ayato's face reddened." O-of course I like her, w-we're friends…" He almost seemed disappointed at his own words, looking down a bit.  
" heehh?" Kano leaned forward a bit. " that so? Then would you wouldn't mind if I took a shot at her?"  
Ayato's face reddened as his head jerked up.  
Kano started snickering his reaction. " just kidding!…maybe" he said that last part under his breath still smiling.

" did you say something?" Ayato asked suspiciously not catching that last part.

" nothing, nothing. Anyway let's go home!" Kano brushed it off walking ahead on the road home with Ayato running after him.

* * *

**A year later :)**

Ayato stood in the kitchen with his apron on, mixing a chocolate fondue,  
Behind him there were various pots and pans that contained his failed attempts.

Unbeknownst we to him, the rest of his family was hiding the shadows with concerned faces.

"Ok it's done." taking a taste off the spoon, he liked his lips." this batch is actually good." smiling with pride.

"Should we stop him dad?" Seto asked worried, they all knew the dangers of Ayato in the kitchen.  
Tateyama rubbed the back of his head, " He's worked hard making them out of ...love… let's not…" he said half-concern half-almost pride.

" now for the secret ingredient!" He smiled at himself, pulling out a knife he began chopping some vegetables.

The trio shared a concerned glance, worried for whoever was going to be on the receiving end of Ayato's "love".

* * *

The next day the quartet was sitting on top of the roof eating, taking a break after their after-school study session. The upper-class men went off to buy drinks leaving the two juniors alone together.

Both were sitting, eating convenience store food. Ayato took a deep breath, he stood grabbing a box from his bag and facing Shintaro.

" S-Shintaro-san I made these for you!" He bowed holding out the box. Ayato's face was red as he presented a red rectangle box with a white ribbon.

From the entrance Haruka and Takene examined their juniors from a safe distance.  
" come on Ayato don't back out now!" Takene made a fist her voice filled with pride. Haruka, was munching on some pokey, his eyes sparkling.

Shintaro blinked twice. Standing, her eyes widened slighting examining his hands. Taking the gift she opened it revealing some curry bread.

She tilted her head in confusion.

Ayato lifted his head stuttering, "I-It's like, I know you like reading shounen, a-and I know that you read Black Butler, s-so I found the recipe. I hope it turned out well." Immediately he shut his eyes expecting for her to yell out how disgusting his cooking was like she usually did.

Shintaro took a bite of the bread, after chewing for a bit she swallowed.

"I-It's delicious..."

Ayato's eyes widened.

"What did you say...?" He said wryly.

Taking another bite she looked at him in the eye, "It's good. Thank you for making this."

Ayato's face brightened, as he smiled warmly. "That's a relief."

...

...

Suddenly his face reddened again, "I-I think that I'll go find Takene-sempai and Haruka-sempai!" and he ran off leaving her alone.

* * *

"You did it!" Takene ruffled Ayato's hair affectionately, a big smile on her face.

Haruka smiled warmly at him, his eyes suddenly widened slightly, "Ah, Takene, we forgot the drinks."

Takene immediately turned with shock, "Crap!"

"I'll go with you Takene-chan!" Ayato immediately offered, his face still slightly red.

Takene smiled at her kouhai, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a thumbs up, "I knew I could count on you Aya-chan!"

Both of them walked down the stairs together smiling, as Haruka walked back on the roof.

His face then paled as he ran over to Shintaro who was out cold with the rest of the curry bread in her hand.

"Shintaro! Are you alright?!" Helping her sit up.

The raven-haired girl had hardened half-closed eyes in what looked to be pain. "That guy, I can't believe... that he could make food taste... so bad." she struggled with her words, covering her mouth as she grew queasy.

A few blocks away Ayato suddenly sneezed.

* * *

**Haha I'm so mean. **

**Gomen!**


	9. Kano II

"Why does someone like you have this?"

Shintaro's hands shook holding the picture.

Eyes narrowing with grief and her chest paining from the bittersweet memory.

"So?" Kano prompted, there was no affection or compassion in his eyes.

Shintaro lifted her head, looking upward towards the now fading sky. Directly facing Kano she spoke in a horse voice, " Tell me something, it was you, wasn't it? Those times in school, when Ayato just wasn't himself."

Kano narrowed his eyes, "That' right. What of it? It's not like you could tell the difference back then." He gripped his fists. " You were close from what he said, and yet you couldn't even notice how much pain he felt..."

The red jersey wearing girl closed her mouth for a few heart beats before speaking again, "Are you an idiot?" her words were out of character, Kano's eyes widened in disbelief at what he had heard. The stunned emotion only lasted for a few seconds as the anger that was once there before now turned into a rage.

He grabbed the collar of her jacket with one hand and pulled back a fist. "What did you say?!"

Shintaro stared at him with emotionless eyes, but placed a hand on his arm, " It...wasn't your fault."

Kano flinched, freezing up. "Don't fuck with me."

"You felt guilt, that you couldn't save him. That's why you hate me, because I'm the same." she spoke calmly.

Kano rage got the better of him, landing a punch on Shintaro's right cheek knocking her over.

"Urg!" She grunted, her face throbbed. Shintaro sat up, looking up at the dirty blonde haired boy. His body hung, and his eyes were half closed, it was the face of someone still grieving.

"Why did have to be you?" Kano asked dully. "Of everyone in this disgusting world, why did I have to meet you today of all days?"

Shintaro stumbled up, wiping away a dribble of blood, she didn't answer, holding on to her own arm for support.

Eventually she spoke, "You can hate me as much as you want, you can even blame me for what happened..." stumbling forward she placed her hand on his head ruffling his hair. Kano didn't fight it, putting his head on her shoulder. "but remember you aren't alone. You have your family." she hoarsely finished, her voice getting choked up.

Kano smiled bitterly, smirking. "Do you really believe that a few words are going to change make everything right?"

Shintaro put her hand on the back of his head to comfort him in some way. "I don't know. It's pretty hypocritical of me to lecture you, considering." her eyes glazed over in memory. "I will make this right, I promise."

Kano laughed a little. "Don't lie." He lifted his head and walked past her, not making eye contact.

...

There was a minuet of silence before orange lights took the sky, Shintaro and Kano looked upwards as Momo's voice reached their ears.

"Oy, that's Momo isn't it..." Shintaro's body tensed.

" Seems like it." Kano bluntly replied putting his hands in his pocket.

"You don't think that she's in any danger do you?" A concerned feeling grew in her chest.

Before Kano could answer there was and a small explosion in the space between them, pushing them both forward due to the collision.

Both looked behind them with deadpanned faces, in the clearing dust crouched a familiar white haired android.

"K-Konoha!?" Shintaro immediately asked bewildered.

He stood, and on his face was a waterfall of tears.

"S-Shintaro, you disappeared..." His expression was that of a child abandoned. "and Kano disappeared, and everyone disappeared..."

He lifted his hands wiping away the tears with his mouth still quivering.

The jersey wearing girl walked forward taking out a handkerchief and tried to calm him down.

"It's alright Kono, we're fine. And we'll find everyone else it's okay." she gently said.

Konoha's sniffs ceased as he lowered his arms, "But your face." He pointed to a now dark bruise on her face.

"Eh, it was just an accident, I'm okay." She pet his head reassuringly, as Konoha nodded.

"On another note, everyone's apparently missing." Kano said, turning towards the direction of the lights. " I have an idea where they maybe, but it's a distance away."

Konoha reacted quickly, scooping up Shintaro like a child, and picking up Kano under his arm.

"Oy, what the-" Kano's eyes widened as he grabbed onto Konoha's shirt as well as he could.

Shintaro immediately wrapped her arms around Konoha's neck, fearing for her life as he jumped higher than a three story building.

Kano faced paled seeing how high they were in the air.

"Which direction?" Konoha calmed asked still airborne.

Kano just pointed in a direction and Konoha followed the given instructions.

* * *

"We're here."

Konoha landed in front a normal looking building, he gently put the two down.

Kano stumbled a bit sitting on down to try and stabilize himself from the sudden joy ride.

Shintaro just passed out on the ground, not being able to take all the excitement, which was worse than being held hostage.

"Ara, Shintaro?" Konoha helped her sit up against a wall but she was unconscious.

"Can't blame her for passing out." Kano said standing up, he walked towards the entrance, "I'm going ahead, don't worry about me." jogging in he went out of sight.

Konoha felt conflicted over whether or not to go after him, to the point where his head started to hurt but decided on a course of action.

* * *

Kano jogged through the hallway, panting he saw a familiar figure running the same direction.

He smiled, "Hey, do you know where we're running to, Takene?"

The pony-tailed girl, smiled in return side glancing him, "I'll be, you actually came."

"Of course."

She pointed forward, "I heard Momo's voice above us so that's the best place to look."

Kano nodded following her.

Eventually they make their way upward, the rest of the Dan was behind a glass door.

"They're over here!" She called opening the door.

"I can see that," The calico-eyed boy panted putting his hands on his knees. "Why are you so energetic?"

"See? Everyone's here!" Momo smiled at Hibiya who returned the gesture.

"Where's Shintaro?"" Seto asked walking forward.

Kano put his hands up, in-a-matter-of-fact gesture, "About that..."

"Found you."

Kano turned his face paling, Konoha was standing there alone.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

Konoha scratched his cheek, "I got worried."

"Don't tell me you let Shintaro on her own..."

Konoha's expression brightened as if he had figured something out, then his face saddened. "I forgot her..."

...

...

"This is partly your fault too Kano." Kido remarked karate chopping the back of Kano's head. He crouched down in pain.

* * *

"Where the am I?" Shintaro wondered to herself, she wandered though the building complex. When she had come round Konoha and Kano had disappeared, and she was completely alone. If she was sane then she probably would have gone home immediately and would have forgotten this day ever happened. But today wasn't a normal day, not by a long shot.

"I hope everyone's okay..." She thought to herself. Suddenly her whole world spun, Shintaro staggered into a wall clutching her head desperately she tried to get her bearings.

She flashed back to before she adapted to her NEET lifestyle when she was still in school.

The voices that had had haunted her since she was a kid, the screams of terror, the flashes of blood, the terror in everyone's voices.

"Why the hell now?!" She gritted her teeth together in pain. She attempted to focus on her breathing making sure she wouldn't black out again. Her headache worsened, she felt her heart beat quicken. Now was definitely not the time for a panic attack, and especially today when she hadn't even bothered to take the medication.

" Shit." Shintaro curled up into a ball just breathing in and out, pleadingly she whispered.

"Help...please..." and then her vision went fuzzy.

* * *

Ayato sat at his desk, he looked out of the window towards the giant diagonal clock tower.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" A voice behind him asked.

The red scarfed boy smiled, "Ya." He stood walking towards that staircase.

A figure in a black hoodie behind him smiled in relief.

Ayato stopped for a second, turning he held a curious look on his face. "Hey, who exactly are you?" he asked. "You never told me your name exactly."

The figure pondered this for a second, "Well, I suppose you can call me...XX, it's what my queen called me.

"XX? That's kind of an odd name." Ayato chuckled. "But thank you for not leaving me alone."

They nodded, and infront of Ayato the daze opened. He took a deep breath before walking in not looking back.

XX's eyes drooped a little as their smile faded. Removing their hood and allowing their locks of white hair drop down revealed a very familiar face.

"It seems the other me is already here." looking up she opened her red eyes that were locked with the repeating cycle, " This time could be different..."

* * *

**I have this headcannon that Shin usually carries around a handkerchief out of habit because of Momo, but it's whatever. **

**Arguments are really hard to write, and I put in a bit of fluff if you squint. **

**so for the next chapter, Kuro's commming backkkk (:) ). I try my utmost best to try and post it as fast as I can, **

**so please tell me what you think about XX, because there will be more of herrrr**

**(Also the reason that Kano had the photo of the quartet was because he took it out of Shin's room last chapter when no one was looking) **


	10. XX

Shintaro walked down the spiral staircase, it was dark and there were only blue light that vaguely made out her figure. Her eyes were glazed over and her motions resembled that of a wind up doll. Wound up to follow in only one direction.

"Why is this so familiar?" She asked her self. Shintaro hugged herself as a form of comfort, scared of what she would find. After her panic attack subsided, something had led her on this route.

Her entire body tensed up as the sound of a gunshot was heard and a familiar scream echoed through he corridor, her eyes widened with fear. "There's no way...",running down the stairs towards a pair of double doors she slammed it open, revealing a laboratory that was partly destroyed, there was glass and broken chunks of concrete everywhere.

Her head started to ache again, but she ignored it, openly shocked at what she saw.

The majority of her friends on the ground unmoving, Mary was screaming, watching in horror as Seto was lifted off the ground and was having the life choked out him by a smiling figure.

"Stop it!" before she knew what she was doing, Shintaro edged forward, the fear was clear on her face.

The black figure cocked his head towards her, his face was frighteningly familiar as his yellow eyes, pale skin, and pointed fangs smiled at her.

"It's about time you came." he smiled.

"L-Let him go!" she pleaded, coming closer.

The figure pondered for a bit releasing his hand and dropping Seto, who was out cold.

"I was getting bored with him anyway."

Shintaro's eyes widened as her memory's surfaced, the feeling was all too familiar. Her head ached even more than before, as if someone was repeatingly shooting at it. She grasped her head, trying the focus her thoughts. Shintaro then feel to her knees, coughing up severely, covering up her mouth. She eyes widened at what she saw after calming down a little.

"Do you understand now?" she heard the yellowed-eyed man say before her hair was grabbed, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Y-you, I, I remember you...Kuroha..." She horsey said.

Then her eyes widened realizing the situation she was in, "Mary!"The white haired girl lifted her head up, looking at the sky, screaming as tears fell from her eyes..

Kuroha looked over her shoulder with an uninterested look. "Unfortunately, she was very...difficult to coax, but everything's going to work out. Isn't that great?"

Shintaro panted, trying to grasp her breath, "Don't, touch her..."

"Mah, it's not like you'll last long in this condition." he let go of her hair making her fall to her hands.

_No, Not this time..._

_Not again!_

Using what was left of her strength, Shintaro picked up a stray glass shard that was near her, and staggered to get on her knees.

Kuroha turned confused by her actions, "What the heck could you possibly do?" he smiled suddenly, in a mocking fashion."Don't tell me that you actually believe that you can kill me?!" he snickered at the notion.

She gripped the glass shard tightly, holding back tears Shintaro took a breath, "I know what has to be done." Her eyes opened wide, revealing blood red orbs with snake pupils. A mournful grin pulled at her cheeks, "I wanted to see them again for the longest time..." Shintaro's eyes were glazed and half closed as she lifted the shard to her neck. "Ayato, don't mess up..." she smirked before slashing her neck, a tear fell before she fell backwards.

This time it was different, before looking her vision, she hallucinated that familiar sunset...

* * *

"Sensei, what is this about?" Shintaro help up her phone, she was in the hospital ward with , he had sent her a text asking her to come. It was the evening, the remining sun rays shone through the windows of the hospital. Shintao herself wore a black hoodie despite the summer heat, brown sleepwear pants, and sandals.

He stood from his chair walking towards her, "Yo Shintaro, thank's for coming on such short notice."

"I was already here so...", She turned her head looking into Haruka's room he was currently asleep, "Is it true that he got a stroke?"

He nodded, "Right now he's stable, but the doctors aren't sure. But I called you here because I want you to stay with him."

"Hah?" Shintaro tilted her head in confusion, "Why not call Takene or Ayato? They'd probably do a better job at taking care of the sick than someone like me."

"Takene went to the school to get Haruka's things and Ayato's taking supplementary lessons." He explained. "Basically I can't get in touch with anyone else besides you and since you have experience with kind of stuff."

Shintaro flinched slightly, "Okay I'll stay with him."

"Great, I'll see you in a bit." Tateyama smiled as he patted her shoulder before walking away.

...

Shintaro blinked twice, "Wait what?! Where're you going, he's your student!"

The older man looked over his shoulder, "I have some work to complete, don't worry I'll be back soon." he smiled eerily.

Shintaro felt a chill, she could have sworn that the teacher's eyes flashed red for a second...but she immediately shook off the feeling and walked in into the heavily machined room and pulled up a chair.

Her chest ached looking at her friend hooked onto so many machines, shaking off negative thoughts.

Taking another look at his sleeping face, she hoped for her everyone to come soon.

"Hey, you know you're probably more hassle than you're worth," there was no response, she sighed sitting at his side.

...

...

...

Almost an hour passed before Shintaro, who was dozing off on the side of Haurka's bed, was suddenly awakened by the sounds of beeping. Almost falling over she stood. Her eyes widened to the sight of Haruka's failing heart.

She panicked pressing the nurses button multiple times, "Dammit why is no one coming?!" Looking out the entrance she desperately prayed for anyone to come.

Crouching near the bed, she took her friend's hand she pleaded to him. "Haruka please, don't do this! Hey you still have to live! Remember everything that you wanted to do? The places you wanted to visit?! Come one dammit, don't do this!" the heart rate monitor quickened.

The raven-haired girl eyes watered as finally there was a lingering beep. "Don't do this to us...please...Haruka!"

There was no response.

Shintaro pressed her friend's hand to her forehead, only a single tear feel from her face.

"Not again...please...not again..."

...

"Shintaro?"

She lifted her head seeing Tateyama standing near the entrance. It was night now, and the hospital looked like it had closed.

"Sensei, Haruka...he..." She struggled with the words.

The teacher walked next her looking down on Haruka's now cold body.

"It's going to be okay."

Shintaro slowly let go of Haruka's hand and stood, walking towards the door.

Tateyama watched her walk towards the door before turning back towards Haruka's body.

"Sensei?" Shintaro suddenly asked not turning around. "Where's Takene?"

"She went home." he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Shintaro turned her head fully, " Something must have happened, she wouldn't just leave Haruka in this condition."

Tateyama cocked his head, the moonlight glaring his glasses. "And what if it did?"

Shintaro's eyes widened, "What do you..."

" What if I were to say that Takene was dead too?" He faced her fully, eerily smiling. Shintaro took a step back, "D-Don't kid about that. Ta-Takene's..." she searched for a logical reason for the headphone wearing girl's absence.

The teacher flashed a sadistic smile, "And what if I said that, the boy with the red scarf just jumped off the roof?"

Shintaro's eyed widened, " You're lying..." she edged backward.

Takeyama drew back, he made no attempt to hide his now red eyes as the almost glowed in the dark.

"It won't matter if you believe me or not, sooner or later you're going to face the truth."

Shintaro, staggered into the wall, her breaths grew short as she passed out from the shock .

_After that, I woke up at my house, I had completely forgotten everything that happened that day, but...What he said about Ayato was true, when my classmates brought in the vase of white flowers...it destroyed me..._

_Sensei, deceived me, saying that Takene and Haruka were transferred...perhaps I was so desperate to believe that was the truth..._

* * *

Kuroha looked toward what appeared to be the sky he was bound by the snakes after Tateyama passed on, those children made the wish to bring back the girl, in the place of the boy with the weak heart.

"I remember everything."

Kuroha body tensed at her voice, but he didn't move a muscle, Shintaro stood behind him back-to-back, they were in a black place that resembled to be an ocean "So what? Do you want to mock how I deserve it, how I'll be forgotten now that they've gotten rid of me?"

He felt something warm intertwine with his hand, turning his head slightly, he saw the jersey wearing girl with her back turned. "You probably forgot, but I know how you wanted to just wanted to live." She turned her head, revealing her bright red eyes, "I'll stay with you."

The yellow-eyed snake's eyes widen as he felt a new emotion that he hadn't experienced in a long time, "I don't want to go..." he whispered before being engulfed in the currents and disappeared.

Shintaro turned, facing a familiar face."You shouldn't be here." she said.

Across from her stood a white android, rather than have his normal emotionless face, he looked sad. Shintaro smirked before giving him a smile, "You saved my life so many times, and yet I couldn't do the same for for you. No matter how many times the cycle repeated. I'm sorry. " She felt a tear fall from her face as Konoha embraced her, she returned the gesture.

Even though she couldn't see it, she felt the androids warm smile.

_Good-bye...my friend_

* * *

"Is everyone alright?!" Kido asked, each of the Dan sounded off. They were in the Laboratory, it was still in it's same condition. Ayato was sitting near the Trio, their face's were wet with tears after reuniting after two years.

"Just what the heck just happened?!" Hibiya yelled, he stood near Takene and Momo, clearly distressed.

" Isn't it obvious?" A voice remarked walking towards them, the Dan looked to see a person in a black hoodie, standing near the open Daze.

"XX," Ayato said walking forward a bit.

"Nii-san, you know this person?" Seto asked.

Ayato nodded, "She helped me escape and told me how I could save everyone, thank you for that." he bowed in gratitude.

"Hold on a second, you were there before I turned into ENE...and let me out of the tunnel..." Takene's eyes widened at the realization. "Just who are you exactly?!" she asked, her voice with suspicion.

XX lifted her head revealing her red eyes, "I take it as you haven't figure it out yet."

"Figured what out?" Takene pressed.

XX lifted her hands removing her hood, allowing her while locks to be blown in the breeze, she had pale white skin and scales around her neck and a bit on her cheeks, what was most striking was the scar on her neck .

The Dan's expressions were shocked, "You're..." Kido said stunned.

"Nee-chan!" Momo cried out.

XX shook her head, "Not exactly, this is the form I took to properly carry out my queen's wish."

Seto suddenly then looked around, his eyes widening in shock, " Mary, what did you do with Mary?!" he yelled after not seeing her.

"Her Majesty is quite safe, there is no need to worry." XX turned to walk away.

"Hold on a second!" Kano edged forward, " What about Shintaro! What that heck did you do?"

XX stopped looking over her shoulder, " My host has already played her part."

"W-What do you mean?" Ayato had a stunned expression. "Her role was to awaken her memories of the previous routes and fulfill the wish of her majesty. In the first route, my queen gave her the power to recall what everyone would forget. Even though it took far longer than desired for each loop."

"I don't care about that, where is my sister!?" Momo yelled, she was on the verge on tears.

XX turned fully, " Gone," she looked directly at the idol." it was her wish to see everyone together, and upon the queen's return the people that were lost shall return."

"But you're of the medusa's snakes, you should be able to bring people back from the Daze." Kido pointed out.

XX turned towards Kido."If I was one of the original yes, however, I do not have the same power bestowed like the rest. My Queen was not that strong enough for that, I only had influence through her dreams, if my host were to leave the daze, the wounds she suffered would defiantly kill her. "

"No way..." Ayato murmured, he fell to his knees.

"Be reassured her life wasn't a waste." XX said before vanishing within the daze.

* * *

"This is..." Mary murmured, she was alone, the rest of the Dan had returned on the other side. "Have I been here before?" she asked herself.

"Mary."

The albino girl turned, she sighed in relief at the familiar jersey-wearing girl who was across from her. "Shintaro, it's good to you safe, but what are you doing here?"

Shintaro didn't reply quickly looking at Mary with serious eyes, "Mary, would you do me a favor?" She nodded. Shintaro bit her lip before speaking, "Please...ask them to forgive me, even if I don't deserve it."

Mary's eye's widened slightly, "What do you mean?" she started getting scared.

"..."

"Shintaro, we have to go home together, other wise...everyone will be sad." Mary pressed, she clenched her fists.

Shintaro shook her head, "I'm not a part of this anymore, when I..." she paused. " When I remembered the past cycles, I remembered the vow we made to each other, to save our friends, to make sure everyone was together. " She lifted her head, revealing her red eyes, " This is proof of that."

"Your eyes," Mary murmured, she shook her head. "No, I don't want this, I didn't want this... "

"It's okay, everyone's waiting aren't they?" Shintaro gave her a reassuring smile.

"What about you?!" Mary yelled in frustration. " Don't you want to be with everyone too?!"

Shintaro smirked, "Of course, but I'm different, they weren't suppose to die. I made my own selfish choices, and I've lived with them."

Mary stepped back, " I can fix this...I don't want to say good-bye." tears fell down her face as her eyes grew red, scales began growing around her neck as her hair shortened, Shintaro gave Mary a mournful look, "Mary, please don't do this. It's okay." she walked forward embracing the smaller girl.

Mary in return grasped her jacket tightly, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she said before everything when blank.

* * *

...

...

...

Shintaro opened her eyes wide. Sitting up she found herself in a hospital room, her widened as she saw Haruka sleeping at the side of her bed.

He twitched once, as he suddenly lifted his head. "Shintaro! I'm so glad you're alright?" he looked different having grey hair and his skin being a little more pale, but he looked healthy.

"Haruka..?" She said horsey. Shintaro flinched at a stab of pain, " Ah! You shouldn't do that!" Haruka stopped her from touching her neck.

"The doctors said that you shouldn't touch it until it's a little better."

Shintaro slowly lowered her hand, "It was scary you know..." her friend said to himself, " there was alot of blood."

Shintaro looked at her nightstand for a second widening her eyes, immediately she asked, "Haruka what happened?!"

He was surprised at her sudden energy, " Well, ummm, we found you like this in Ayato's dad's lab. It was basically destroyed, and Sensei he was...do you not remember anything?"

Shintaro blood ran cold, she looked back at the clock for a second, as it had read August 15, 20XX. She put a hand to her forehead, as her head throbbed, "I don't. I can't remember a thing..."

* * *

**so you thought this was going to end at chapter 10? **

**YOU THOUGHT WRONG MUHAHAHA!**

**...so yes, Mary reset the timeline again, but as you can see there are come differences. **

**like...everyone's back (I don't know if I will incorporate Konoha in the new chapters yet, we'll see.) **

**If you want to see any new character relationships in the new chapters please say so, because from the next few chapters on it's going to be **

**slice of life chapters, (until I finally decide to end this) **


	11. White-Day Omake

Shintaro stood infront of the grocery's store display.

Her face was mixed with annoyance, and uncertainty, after hesitating for a few seconds, she pulled out her phone dialing a series of number she held the device up to her ear.

"H-Hey, it's me...I need some help…eh? I'm at ho-" she turning for a second, her entire body freezing.

"Ah!" Standing down the aisle was Haruka holding a basket with his phone up to his ear, after spotting Shintaro his expression brightened. "Shintaro!" he walked towards her hanging up.

The respective other's face was red, being caught in the act, Haruka looked at the display she was in front. His eyes sparkled with excitement, "Shintaro are you planning on giving a gift for White day?"

Shintaro felt the familiar feeling of dread, it was no use lying at this point. "Y-ya...I thought it would be better to make something rather than buying something." Not looking him in the eye.

"Ah, I was just going to give Takene some Marshmallows." He held up the pre-packaged bag up. "But wouldn't it be more fun to make something together?"

Shintaro thought about it for a second, "Ok, but what would we make?"

Haruka clapped hands together in excitement. " Chocolate!" Haruka tilted his head, " Or would cookies be better?"

Shintaro was half paying attention, " Is that really alright? It's going to have to be pretty extravagant after what Ayato pulled…" her eyes widened for a second, catching his last sentence, she turned towards him with a red face. "NO."

Haruka chuckled, "But didn't Ayato want to have your home-cooking?"

If it was even possible, Shintaro's face reddened even more, shoving Haruka's face back with the bag of marshmallows

He laughed lightheartedly, when Shintaro lowered her hand, Haruka took back the bag. "Let's buy lots of molds and chocolate powder!"

Shintaro sighed, thinking about all the people she would have buy return gifts for. "You're going to help pay right...?"

Haruka nodded, "Of course!" He took hand guiding her to the baking section of the store, Shin hung her head in dread thinking about how much of a mess they were going to make.

* * *

For the next few days Shintaro always packed up her stuff quickly not letting Ayato ask her anything. The same with Takene, Haruka sneaked off when their lectures were finished, both friends were getting increasingly suspicious.

...

"Ah Haruka! You're burning it!" Shintaro called, she and Haruka were in the home economics room, being as it was easier than meeting up at either of their houses.

Haruka had accidentally zoned out sleeping on a chair, Shintaro had immediately turned off the stove, sighing she was about to scold him. But held back her words seeing him sleep so soundly.

...

After a few moments she let out an exasperated gasp, she threw away the burnt batch. Taking unfolding her jacket she draped it over Haruka like a blanket and tied up her hair draping over her shoulder.

Melting another few bars she made another pot of fondu.

...

...

Haruka flinched slightly, noticing the jacket on him, he sat up properly. The sun was already setting, he stood, stretching before folding the article of clothing properly.

He was alone in the room, however Shintaro's things were still here, meaning that his friend was still in the building. In the corner of his eye he saw beautifully molded white and milk molded chocolate. He let out a gasp of amazement.

"Ara, you're awake?"

Haruka tilted his head, Shintaro was standing near the door holding two juice boxes. Walking over she handed him one.

"Shintaro did you make these yourself? They're so pretty!"

Shintaro's face heated at the praise, sipping her juice muttered, "It's not anything special..."

Haruka's spirit dampened, he lowered his head, "Sorry for making you do all the work..."

Shintaro gave him a side glance, "It's nothing, I had fun doing it. Besides...it was your idea." she muttered.

Haruka smiled at her modesty. "If you really want to help, then you can do the cleaning."

Her sempai nodded " I'll do my best!"

* * *

The Quartet were all in the courtyard, Takene and Ayato were sitting on a bench chatting about something.

"Takene, Ayato!" Haruka called, he jogged ahead of Shintaro.

Takene had an annoyed expression, her arms were crossed, "Oy, you've been avoiding me alot lately." she commented.

Haruka smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Ah, sorry about that. But anyhow, here." Haruka took out a dark white bag tied with a dark blue Ribbon.

Takene accepted the candy with a red face, remembering the day.

Ayato looked at Shintaro, not sure what to expect. She in return handed him a white bag tied with a red ribbon, not saying anything.

The red scarfed boy blushed, " T-Thank you. I-Is it okay to open now?"

"Don't hold back." Shintaro said nonchalantly.

Ayato opened the bag popping the candy in his mouth. His eyes glowed, "It's delicious!"

Takene took a bit of the candy as well, her face brightened, " It is! Did you guy make these?"

Haruka blushed sheepishly. " About that-"

" Yes." Shintaro interrupted, Haruka gave her a shameful smile.

" Oh, right!" Haruka took out a smaller bag of chocolates handing it to shin, it was the branded kind. "Thank you for the chocolate!"

Shintaro accepted with surprise, " You didn't have to do that, they were obligatory chocolates."

"I felt bad after yesterday, so in a way." Haruka chuckled, "These are obligatory as well."

The two shared a chuckle as Ayato and Takene looked on with confusion.

* * *

**(I'm early with this) **

**So I actually did some research and it turns out that on White Day, chocolate has different meanings, White Day is used as a response day for people who gave chocolates on Valentines day **

**White= Just Friends **

**Milk/Dark= I like you **

**Chocolate Cookies= I love you **

**people also give Marshmallows as return gifts to friends as well. So the fact that they gave both White and Milk chocolates...idk just interpret as you will **


	12. Kano III

The sky's were dark, but this place wasn't unfamiliar. This place was somewhere she had been many times before, but felt new everytime she came.

Shintaro head rested on her knees, hugging her legs. She felt empty as the sounds of the gears and clocks echoed.

"This was unexpected, it seem the Queen wasn't satisfied with my work..."

Shintaro just pulled her body closer.

...

"Are you thinking about _that _person again?"

She felt the presence of another approach. "I can't remember his face...but I know he saved my life many times."

"That's right. What of it?"

Shintaro's eyes watered, "I never got to thank him...hey, could I have saved him?"

...

"Who knows...but, there's no need for you to remain here."

Shintaro turned her head looking at a giant white snake with red eyes. "What about you?"

"Every time that you leave this place, you forget that I exist, but I'd rather have this than you remembering everything that's happened. "

"Why's that?"

The picture began to fade to white, as the snake spoke again, "Because I highly doubt that you would survive."

* * *

...

...

Shintaro opened her eyes with a gasp, immediately picking up her phone beside her.

[ Aug 29, 13:07]

Shintaro sighed softly, sitting up from her bed. The room was dimly lit from the screen of her computer, trowing her legs over and walking towards her PC her heart sank a little. The only thing there was her wall paper and the applications, no blue virus to yell at her good morning or mock her lifestyle. Reaching her hand forward she pulled back slightly, after hesitating for a white she, pressed the off button.

She gently grazing the bandages on her neck, wincing at the pain the lingered.

Sighing once, she opened Tono's cage letting the rabbit hop around her room.

There was a knocking at her door, Momo opened it warily, "Onee-chan?"

Shintaro stood rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry I forgot to make breakfast didn't I?"

Momo waved her hand in front her in a panicked, "No that not's it!" Putting her hands behind her back, " The summer festival's later today, I thought that you may want to go this year."

Shintaro lifted her head slightly considering it, then shook her head, "No thanks. You have friends this year you can go with right? So you can go on ahead."

"I see." Momo's face fell, she put one of her arm's behind her back, the other on the door, "Well, Kido and Mary are downstairs if you wanna say hi." she began closing the door.

"Wait."

Momo stopped, peaking her head through the opening, Shintaro dropped her head for a second, "Hey Momo...it's still a little hazy, but... why did I join the Mekakushi Dan in the first place?" she inquired.

Momo's body tensed, she played off a half smile, "Hah?! You should know the answer to that shouldn't you? Anyway you should get out of this stuffy room!"

The orange-haired girl slammed the door shut. Leaving Shintaro alone.

* * *

The idol walked downstairs where the Kido turned her head towards her, she was sitting on the sofa while Mary was making tea.

" How is she?"

Momo shook her head, "It's been a few weeks and she still won't even mention a single word about what happened."

Kido had a troubled look on her face, "We found Dad dead, and his laboratory torn apart...and by the time that we found Shintaro...something doesn't add up."

Momo approached, putting her hand on Kido's shoulder, "Maybe we shouldn't dwell on it, besides, I don't think she's fully recovered yet. It's like parts of her memory are missing...she doesn't remember joining the Dan..."

Kido and Momo held the same expression as Mary approached, "The tea's ready!" she was carrying a tray of three cups.

"Did you ask Shintaro about the festival?" Mary asked, blowing on her tea before taking a sip.

Momo smiled sheepishly, "I, don't think that she's up for it. But it's not like she went to these kinds of events in the first place."

Mary pouted in frustration.

"But what do think we should do?" Momo asked picking up a cup.

Kido pondered for a second, "I'm not sure, but for now we should give her some space."

"I thought that everything would change after she met everyone else but..."Momo shook her head. "I guess that onee-chan has a hard time getting rid of old habits."

Kido smirked, "Well it's not as if the rest of us have changed much since we were kids."

...

There was a sound of footsteps.

Mary turned her head, smiling, " Shintaro!" she immediately gave the older girl a hug. The black hoodie wearing girl stroked Mary's hair, looking at Kido.

"Hey."

Kido nodded, " How've you been?"

Shintaro drooped her head a little gently pushing Mary back, "I just came to get some Advil, sorry for bothering you." She lifted her hand apologetically.

"You're not bothering us-" Kido began.

"Neh Shintaro, will you come with us to the festival?" Mary asked expectantly.

Shintaro twitched a bit, petting Mary's head. "Sorry, but I'm sure that you'll have more fun without me."

Mary pouted, "It won't be fun without everyone..." she complained.

"How're everyone else?" Shintaro asked, after retrieving her pills.

"Haruka and Takene are adjusting, and it's like onii-chan never left." Kido replied taking a sip of tea.

...

"Hey...?" Shintaro asked shallowly.

Kido tensed putting down the cup. "What is it?"

Shintaro shook her head"Forget it. It doesn't concern me anyway."she turned towards the door. "If you need anything you know where to find me."

Kido stood as if to stop her but said nothing.

Momo just stood there, along with Mary, " Thing's aren't worse...are they?"

* * *

The sky was a crisp orange as the evening drew closer.

Shintaro watched at Momo walked out waving with a smile, she wore a orange Yukata with a checker board pattern.

"Be careful." The older sister warned. "Stay close with the others."

"Don't worry I will." Momo assured.

The sound of the door closing left an empty feeling in Shintaro's chest as she clutched it. "I should be used to this by now." she said to herself.

She turned and lied down on the sofa for a while, blanking looking at the ceiling. Putting on her hood she put one arm behind her head and closed her eyes letting darkness engulf her.

...

...

The sound of the doorbell jolted her from her nap. She sat up for a second, debating where or not to open the door. But the dings began repeating rapidly hurting her head.

With a harsh groan she walked towards the door.

Shintaro's eyes widened slightly at the person at the door.

Standing at the step was a familiar calico-eyed dirty blonde haired with a smile. He wore a simple dark grey jinbei with light grey stripes.

"Yo! Shintaro." He smiled cheekily.

Shintaro blinked twice, "Why are you here?" tilting her head in confusion.

"I came to get you obviously."

...

"Why?" Shintaro asked bluntly.

Kano pointed upward in-a-a-matter-of-fact-sense. "Because you're the only one's who's not there, and like it or not you're everyone wants you there."

Shintaro sighed, "Come on, even Seto's going, and out of all of us he hates crowds the most. And it's been a while you've been outside." Kano said.

...

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Kano smiled cheekily. "Only if you agree to come along." the calico eyed boy put a hand over his heart swearing.

Shintaro bit her lip. "Do you hate me?"

Kano's eyes widened slightly, his smile faded as he dropped his hand. "Why are you asking?"

Shintaro dropped her head slightly, opening her mouth she hesitated for a second before speaking, "It's just...I get the feeling that everyone's hiding something, and whenever I asked you guys just brushed it off. Just once I'd like a straight answer from someone, so maybe I can get my head straight."

Kano paused for a second, he sighed before scratching the back of his head, "Kido's not going to like this..." He groaned, " I did hate you. I absolutely despised your existence for a long time. Maybe it was jealously I don't know, it was a while back. But when onii-chan came back, and you...well, maybe I'm just doing this out of guilt... After all, if it wasn't for me then maybe you would have been alright, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt..." Kano lowered his head.

...

He suddenly threw his head back up, with a large smile on his face, "Mah, pay no attention to me. Sorry for bothering you!" He clapped his hands together, bowing his head. He turned about to walk off.

"Hold on!" Shintaro called.

Kano stopped where he was.

Shintaro hesitated for a second before putting her sandals, she closed the door behind her before walking towards Kano. "You need to stop doing that."

Kano blinked twice before turning to face her. "Eh?"

Shintaro narrowed her eyes, sighing, "You need to stop making those faces. I can tell when you're lying, even you don't like me then there's no need to hide behind a smile, and there's no need to do anything out of guilt for me. It wasn't your fault." She petted his head apologetically, "My mind may be a bit fuzzy, but I don't want to be pitied, so don't do that anymore, okay?"

Kano's eyes were wide with surprise. He nodded, his chest filling with warmth.

...

They stood there for a few seconds before Shintaro pulled back, her faced heated, "Y-You wanted to go to the festival right...?"

Kano's smile grew, he got a glint of mischief in his eye, "Hey, don't you want to wear a Yukata?"

"Eh?" Shintaro tensed out of embarrassment."I-I-"

"After all everyone else is wearing one. You wouldn't want to feel left out would you?" Kano crossed his arms, he snickered at Shintaro's panicked expression. " Mary was so disappointed when you said no to her face, shouldn't you make it up to her?"

Shintaro's face flushed red, half angry that he played the Mary card.

* * *

"It's around here!" Kano said cheerfully, he gripped Shintaro's hand as they rapidly walked towards the shrine. It was now nighttime as the two walked down the street, there wasn't much of a crowd now, and the street light were lighting up.

"I should have stayed home..." Shintaro said dreadfully. Her head was down and her hand was close to her chest, she was wearing an old light red Yukata that had white flowers at the hems, and a dark red obi that tied it together.

"What fun would staying at home be?" Kano laughed, turning his head back forward, his face was heated with excitement.

Shintaro didn't answer, only holding her head in embarrassment, before they entered the shrine, Kano turned patting Shintaro's head, "Don't worry about anything. It's going to be tons of fun." He assured.

Shintaro calmed down a little nodding, they walked slower making their way through a crowd.

Up ahead were the familiar faces of their friends.

"We're here!" Kano called.

Momo's head turned, she was holding a box of festival food, and a cotton candy stick that she was sharing with Kido. Her eyes widened, she ran forward towards the two,

"Momo hold on!" Kido called behind her. She was wearing a light purple Yukata with thin lavender stripes and a dark green obi.

" Onee-chan! What're you doing here?!" The orange haired girl asked.

Shintaro tensed, she avoided eye-contact, looking over her shoulder.

Kano just smiled at the scene, sneaking a glance at Kido, she was looks downward. Kano then tensed, realizing that he was still holding on to Shintaro's hand. This was a predicament, suddenly feeling scared, he unintentionally gripped Shintaro's hand tighter.

It was quite the sight, until Mary jogged towards them, her hair was tied up with a pink scrunchie in a ponytail. Her Yukata was striped light blue and white with a pink obi.

"Shintaro!"

Shintaro was tackle hugged by the smaller girl, she looked up with cheerful eyes, "I'm really glad you're here!" she said sincerely.

Shintaro petted her head affectionately, Mary took her free hand and pointed ahead, " Everyone else is ahead!" Shintaro nodded following the white-haired girl, Kido then took Kano away from the crowds along with Momo following, there was a glare in her eyes that probably meant that he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

* * *

"Everyone!" Mary called, A girl with black pigtails turned with a small smile, she was wearing a dark blue and yellow checkered Yukata with a blue obi, she was holding a mock rifle, "I'm surprised to see you, Shintaro." Haruka was standing near her wearing a pale green jinbei, smiling warmly at her appearance. They were in front of the shooting gallery, next to Takene was a bag of prizes.

"Wahh, Takene you won so many prizes!" Mary admired.

Takene smirked, "Course!"

Haruka was holding some festival food munching on some negima, "It's good to see you Shintaro, how are you?" he asked, there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Shintaro's eyes widened slightly remembering something, "Hey Haruka, when did you die your hair? It's more grey..."

Haruka tensed, "I guess I've been in the sun more often..."

Shintaro's eyes half-closed. That was a pretty terrible lie.

"But anyway," Takene brought the conversation to her, handing Shintaro a rifle, "You ready to lose?"

Shintaro blinked twice, before taking a breath. "I should be asking you that question." Taking the rifle she aimed at the targets. "What's the goal?"

Takene smiled, "The one that earns the most prizes in 3 minuets, loser buys the winner whatever meal they want."

Shintaro nodded.

They both pulled the trigger at the same time.

...

...

...

Takene's face was deadpanned, she glared in defeat at Shintaro who had won by 4 stuffed plushies. Shintaro rested the rifle on her shoulder in a western style pose, keeping her normal straight face. "I win." she said bluntly.

Takene huffed turning her back to her, " So, what do you want? It's on me."

Shintaro shook her head, "It's alright, you don't ha-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Takene suddenly yelled annoyed. "Urrrrrggg, you always do this!" she then grabbed the NEET's arm making her drop the rifle and dragged her over to a food stand. "One order of Takoyaki please."

Shintaro awkwardly stood while Takene held out the order.

"Just eat." The pony-tailed girl ordered.

Shintaro sighted once before popping one in her mouth, her eyes widened, "It's good."

Takene smiled, "Isn't it?" Turning her head, her expression changed, " Wait here!" Takene ran off towards the shrine.

Shintaro was on her own for a few seconds before Haruka walked up to her, "We didn't expect you to show up." he said now holding a cotton candy bag. His friend silently munched on her food, " Say.." she suddenly asked, Haruka tilted his head, "What?"

Shintaro tensed for a few seconds, opening her mouth to say something, she was interrupted, " Shintaro-nee." her eyes widened in surprise, looking in the crowd she saw a familiar brunette walking next to a black pony-tailed girl wearing a pink yukata with a dark pink obi.

"Hibiya." Shintaro greeted.

The younger boy was wearing his usual street clothes, but had on a red super hero mask hanging at the side of his face. "I thought you were still in the hospital."

"I was discharged a few days ago, the doctor's said that I should be okay, granted I don't do anything extreme."

"Don't worry, you're pretty much the dullest person I know." Hibiya poked.

Shintaro smirked at the comment, "Who's your friend?" She asked tilting her head.

The younger girl stepped forward, bowing slightly, " Nice to meet you, my name is Tateyama Hiyori. I hope we get along."

Shintaro tensed slightly, " Tateyama?"

She nodded, "I'm a relative of Ayato's. And you are?"

"Kisagari Shintaro."

Hiyori's eyes grew with excitement, "K-Kisagari?! Like Momo Kisagari?!" Shintaro nodded, "That's so awesome that you're related to the super idol Momo Kisagari! She's so amazing!"

Shintaro and Hibiya's face deadpanned thinking about how Momo really was, a failing student who had the oddest tastes in food.

"Onee-chan!"

On cue Shintaro was the target of Momo's hug attack, she latched onto her neck.

Her older sister turned her head to look at her, being crushed by her weight, "Do you mind?" Momo released her, "Where'd you go?" Shintaro asked.

Momo looked up thoughtfully. "Well Kido went to get Ayato who went to find Seto who ran off after spotting a deer. Kano's right here." She looked behind her, Kano was lying on the ground, only twitching in pain.

"What did Kido even do to him?" Hibiya asked, somewhat dazed by the sight.

Momo shrugged her shoulders. "But the fireworks are going to start soon, we should start walking toward the Shrine, the rest of the gang are waiting."

"Are you alright?" Shintaro asked crouching down, behind her Hiyori was fangirling about Momo, with Hibiya and Haruka witnessing the scene.

Kano shifted his head slightly, "Ah...Kido got mad at me...and here I am. She hits hard..." Shintaro sighed slightly offering him a hand up.

"Thanks." Kano flashed a weak smile. He smiled for a second, popping one of her Takoyaki into his mouth, "Not gonna protest?" he asked cheekily.

Shintaro shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe they fell on the ground and I was taking them to the trash. "

Kano stopped chewing, "You're joking right?" the raven haired girl didn't reply looking over her shoulder, "Oy, Shin!"

She chucked as Kano made an annoyed expression, "You're the worst, teasing a wounded man, I'm feeling very attacked right now."

"Onee-chan hurry up!" Momo called ahead.

"Coming!" She replied.

"But you really seem to be enjoying yourself." Kano commented as they walked together.

Shintaro's face heated up, turning her head, " thanks." she inaudibly said.

"Heee? What was that?" Kano leaned closer, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Kano let the subject drop, smiling he put his hands behind his head, "Fine, but just remember who's to thank here, NEET."

Shintaro took a a breath and exhaled, before looking Kano directly in the eye. With a grateful smile she said, "Thank you."

...

Kano eyes were wide with surprise, then smirking he began laughing "HA, so you can smile!" His face was bright red.

Shintaro half closed her eyes, her face red with embarrassment.

* * *

"Seto, I know you're older now, but you never cease to amaze me." Ayato scolded.

The taller boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"But what were you even going to do if you found the deer?"

Seto thought for a second, "Talk to it, maybe..."

Ayato stared at his younger brother in confusion.

"Oy!" A shout came from the distance, the two turned spotting a familiar pony-tailed girl jogging up.

A smile came to Ayato's face, "Takene! It's good to see you."

She smiled at her friend, "Likewise. Are you staying for the fireworks?"

Ayato nodded, looking back at Seto, "We all used to watch them together didn't we?" he nodded in return.

" Is everyone else on their way?"" Seto asked.

Takene turned towards the entrance, "I'm sure they are, Kano showed up a bit late though."

"Ah, he said that he was going to get someone, so we let him stay behind." Ayato pointed out.

Takene grew a mischievous smile on her face, snickering at her own thoughts.

A familiar feeling of grief grew in Ayato's chest, he knew Takene all too well, knowing that she was up to something.

"Nii-chan."

A voice surprised the three of them back.

"K-Kido! Please don't do that." Seto pleaded, with one hand on his heart.

"...I didn't have my eyes activated though."

...

"Anyway," Kido said changing the topic, " I don't think that we should confront Shintaro about what happened."

"Heh? But Haruka said that he took her to hospital-" Takene began.

Kido turned towards her, "Not about that. I'm saying that she doesn't remember anything after she and Kano split up, among other things. It's probably best that we don't involve her."

"But she's a member of the Dan, what do we even say?" Seto asked.

Ayato hesitated for a second. " We don't need to say anything if it isn't brought up, simple as that." he said, turning the Takene, "What about you?"

The pony tailed girl lowered her head for a few seconds in thought before speaking, "I think it's better if I don't become ENE for a while." rubbing the back of her head, "I'm not even sure if she remembers that me, eh?" In the corner of her eye she spotted Mary's white hair. "Ah, they're here."

"Seto! Kido!" The smaller Albino haired girl ran forward in front of the rest of the gang excited, "Lookit!Lookit! Takene and Shintaro won me alot of prizes!"

Seto and Ayato blinked twice, "Eh?! Shintaro's here?" The red scarfed boy exclaimed.

Kido nodded, "Somehow Kano convinced her to come."

"I-Is that so..."

"This is great." Seto said smiling, "Now everyone's together."

* * *

Ayato and Shintaro stood next to each other awkwardly, the rest of the gang grouped off to watch the display.

The red scarfed boy, figited with his hands, finally after a few minuets he turned to her giving a small smile, "How are you?"

Shintaro didn't glance at him, replying, "Fine."

The made a little damage, Ayato chuckled, "You haven't changed."

Shintaro flinched as bit, she opened her mouth as if to say something but only sighed. "Maybe..."

There was a brief silence between them again.

...

"I'm, sorry for not visiting you in the hospital...It was just really hecktic when I came back..."

Shintaro shook her head, "I didn't expect you to come." She turned to him, holding a serious face, "You disappeared for two years, you, Takene, and Haruka."

Ayato glanced away in guilt, not saying a word.

Shintaro closed her eyes for a second turning back towards the entrance, "If I've learned anything from the time we were friends, it's that you hold back your feelings too much for your own good. I'm not going to ask where you all went."

Ayato looked up, his eyes widened slightly, "I know you're all keeping things from me. But by now I stopped caring what happens to me, just worry about yourself and your family from now on." She said walking ahead.

Ayato gripped his fist, unsure of what to do.

"But don't get me wrong," Shintaro turned her head, " whether we're friends or not, that's up to you."

Suddenly, the firework exploded in several colors.

Everyone was in awe of the show, but the the boy with the red scarf, and the girl with the broken memory held their somber faces, uncertain of what was to come.

* * *

**The Kanoshin is strong with this one.**

**I believe that I have unintentionally have made this chapter into a Shoujo. (Sorry about that) **

**At this point, there will be alot of plot holes (maybe) but I will do my utmost best to not leave any gaps. **

**In the next chapter there shall be the beginning of schoollll ( Muhahahahahahahahahahaha) **

**I'm going to leave Tateyama Sensei's "death" hanging here because I assume that everything was taken care of off screen. **

**This chapter was actually suppose to be an angst between Shin and Aya (because of obvious reasons) but somehow it evolved into this...? I was still able to salvage some of it, and I will be addressing their relationship more in the future, (I believe the next chapter will contain some mild Hibishin, momo, and maaaaybe Kono. Maybe. Probably...Idk...) **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**(Also just to be clear, the person that Shin was talking to in the intro, that was XX, because since the reset, she hasn't had the need to remember the previous routes) **


	13. Kido II

Kido pulled Kano into the forest slamming him against a tree, preventing his escape by slamming one of her arms next to him.

He looked at her in fear, a cold sweat formed on his brow, "Y-Yo, Kido, lovely weather tod-"

"Kano." She said sternly.

The calico eyed boy straightened his posture. "HAI!"

She narrowed her eyes, quickly taking a glance behind her, making sure that there wasn't anyone else before activating her eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Kano complained.

"We both know that Shintaro's reason for being here is because of you. Don't give me that crap."

Kano turned his head, not wanting to look her in the eye, the expression fell, "Ok, yes it was me. What exactly do you want?"

Kido sighed crossing her arms, "You two don't exactly have the best track record, I just want to make sure that you didn't do anything."

"Define anything."

Kido narrowed her eyes again, making Kano twitch, "She asked about me."

"And?"

Kano held his head for a while, " I-I told her the truth, at least half of it."

Kido widened her eyes slightly, before looking behind her, sighing, she dropped her arms putting one on her hip.

"For now, I don't think we should involve her with the Dan anymore."

Kano's eyes widnened slighly, not saying anything.

"I know you may think I'm being un-"

"I got it." Kano said cutting her off. "After all we did, kinda mess up her life..."

There was a silence between them before they heard a voice. "Danchou! Kano!"

"Ah, Kisagari." Kano perked up, poking Kido's cheek. "There's no need to worry about her sister, after all, her prince charming's

going to protect her, right?"

Kido didn't answer immediately, turning her head."Eh?" Kano said, he noted a red tint in Kido's cheeks, Kano's face brightened

with a large smile. "No way, you like-"

His sentence was cut off with a punch in the gut.

The dirty blonde haired boy fell to the ground.

A few moments later, Momo appeared behind a tree panting, "I was looking everywhere for you guys." she complained.

Kido turned her head, instinctivly reaching for her hood, but then realising that that she was in a Yukata.

"Danchou, are you feeling alright?" Momo asked, cocking her head, putting her arms behind her back.

"Eh? I-I'm fine." Kido replied quickly.

Momo didn't like that answer. Placing her forehead against Kido's, the idol checked for a fever. "Ah, you're burning up!"

"I'm okay! Please look after Kano while I find Seto and Ayato-nii!" Kido asked before walking off, trying to hide

her red face.

Momo panicked for a second, "Ah! Hold on what do I do with him?!" She crouched down, at the still passed out Kano, unsure

of what to do.

* * *

Kido knocked on the door a few times, waiting a few seconds, she heard a "Come in." and opened the door.

Ayato turned, he was sitting at his desk filling out an application, smiling he asked, "What's up Kido?"

The greenette, held her tongue for a few seconds, "Are you sure about this?" she said bluntly.

Ayato lowered his head slightly, "Ya," lifting his head, he held a serious expression, "We've confirmed it, that the memories of our deaths, those without the eyes only think that we disappeared."

"Are you thinking about Shintaro?" she asked.

Ayato thought for a few seconds before sighing, " Ya, honestly, I don't think that we're best friends at the moment...and I don't blame her. After all to her, we abandoned her."

"It wasn't your fault." Kido said.

Ayato smiled at his little sister, " Thanks, anyway," he perked up changing the topic, "I have to fill out these papers for school, so I better get to it."

"Ayato-nii, I appreciate that you're trying to complete your education, but if you remember, studying wasn't your best skill."

The brunette stiffened, "I-It's alight! I'm just going to complete my education, and then make my way in the work force!" He said with spirit.

Kido edged away, somewhat proud of her brother, but on the other hand, very concerned as she snuck away to start dinner.

* * *

Their day started normal enough, about a week into the school year, the four siblings and Ayato, made their way towards the school

building. Picking up Mary from her old house they met up with Momo at the gate of the school.

"Good morning!" The idol called, she had a bright smile as Mary ran up to her.

"Good morning." Ayato replied, ahead of his siblings.

Momo looked behind them smiling, Kano smirked slighty, "So, you actually passed moved up a grade, lucky for y-" his mocking was immediatly

silenced by a duo glare by Kido and Ayato.

Momo rubbed the back of her head, "Heh, it took a alot of work." she made a fist, "But thank's to nee-chan's cram sessions

I barely made it!"

The siblings stood silent at her words, Mary on the other hand smiled brightly, "I'm so glad we're going to the same school."

Momo nodded taking Mary's hands, "Let's work hard together!" The albino girl nodded with excitment as the bell rang.

"Ah! We're going to be late!" Seto warned.

They walked in a group heading towards the the building.

...

The siblings and Momo were in the same second year class while Mary would attend the first year class.

After waving good-bye to Mary a familiar feeling of grief slumped on everyone's shoulder except for Kano's, thinking about

how Mary was adjusting to school.

Walking into the classroom, their homeroom teacher was nowhere to be seen, which was unusual, considering that he was pretty

strict when it came to deadlines.

After the tardy bell rang, the vice principal walked in, "Everyone can I have your attention? As you all know, your previous homeroom teacher has suddenly taken a leave of adsence under unknown circumstances..."

Ayato leaned forwards towards Kano's desk in front of his, the five Dan members's desks were placed near each other in a group in the corner.

"Kano you didn't pull anything did you?"

The calico-eyed boy snickered, "Heh, nothing they can pin on me." He promptly was chopped on the head by his brother's notebook.

" I was joking!" Kano defended, holding his head in pain.

"...and so you will have a new teacher's assistant, please remember even thought only a few years older than you, she is very much qualified and is suited for the job. "

The door opened and in walked a young woman with tied up hair, she wore a dark suit under a lab coat, she was holding a file folder next to her head held up by her hand. Her black hair was tied back in a side pony-tail that draped over her shoulder.

Everyone's eyes widened, "Please welcome Kisaragi Shintaro."

There was dead silence in the class, no one said a thing.

Shintaro twitched at the response, lifting up her hand in a greeting. "Yo."

* * *

**Small update. Nothing to see here...ish. **


	14. Seto and Hibiya

"Seto do you mind explaining this?" Shintaro asked pushing forward a test paper.

The younger boy fidgeted a bit, looking down. "Sorry..."

Shintaro sat back sighing, they were in the Teacher's office alone, being it that Seto had stayed per her request, "Out of everyone in class you're the only one failing the assignments constantly. Even Momo and Ayato are passing my classes so you're going to have to explain this one to me."

"I-I guess I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff..." Seto lowered his head apologetically.

There was a brief moment of silence between them before the last bell rang, Shintaro stood after writing something on a scrap of paper. "We can talk more about this later, but if you need extra help I can help tutor you on weekends."

Seto took the paper looking over it, "It's the address to my apartment. Feel free to talk to your family about it." Shintaro picked up her messenger bag walking towards the door.

Stunned for a few seconds Seto turned rushing after her, "Shintaro, is this really alright?"

"Eh? Ya, it's just me and Tono..." she said not turning her head, checking her phone her eyes widened slightly looking at the time, "Sorry I have to head to the train station."

Seto tilted his head, " What for?"

Shintaro rubbed the back of her head lowering her head, " I have to pick up someone." Tuning around she clapped her hands together, "I'll tell you later promise." and she jogged off."

Seto heard her footsteps school down the empty hallway before holding up his test and sighing.

* * *

Ayato half cringed looking over the paper, next to him sat Kido with Kano sitting on the arm of the sofa spectating with a small smile.

Seto sat on the floor infront of them on his knees with his head hanging.

"I'm really sorry!" He suddenly yelled out falling onto his hands bowing.

Ayato and Kido blinked a few times before exchanging a glance, "Neh Seto, don't you think that you should tone down the part-time jobs for a while, just until you get your grades up?" Ayato gently said.

Seto lifted his head, not saying a word.

"We're just worried about you." Kido added, after a few seconds of no response she added, " What did Shintaro say about it?"

Seto's face heated slightly with embarrassment, "S-She said that I'm the only one lagging, and that even Momo and Ayato-nii are passing her classes..."

"Seriously?!" Kano and Ayato almost yelled at the same time.

Seto stiffened at the reaction, " She also said that I could work with her on weekends at her place."

"Heeehhh Seto how improper intruding on a lady's hou-" Both Ayato and Kido simultaneously punched his stomach, stopping him mid-sentence.

A familiar feeling of fear made Seto freeze in place, making a note never to get on their bad side.

Ayato turned, "I think it's a good idea, just make sure to work hard!" he motivated.

Seto nodded standing, "I will I promise!" he walked off to his room after that, dialing a number on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ayato-nii and Kido said it was alright, so I promise to do my best." Seto smiled.

Shintaro nodded on her end, " I look forward working with you. Oh, also Hibiya will be working with us."

...

...

"Hah?!" Seto stopped in place, "When did Hibiya come back?!" he asked shocked.

Shintaro's voice sounded somewhat sheepish on her end, "He said that he wanted some extra help getting ahead academically, so I agreed to help him out."

Seto didn't answer for a few moments, Shintaro caught on to the one-sided tension,"Ah, he called a few days back about staying with me on weekends, it's cheaper than going to cram school. But I just think that he just wants an excuse to spend time in the city. Ok so anyway see you!" Shintaro ended the phone call quickly hanging up.

"Wait hold o-" too late the dial tone beeped in his ears as he looked at his phone screen. "When should I come over?" he asked himself out loud.

Out of a coincidence Seto's phone beeped again, alerting him to a text. [Come over tomorrow around 10am so can get more work done] it read. Seto smiled at at the text replying with a smiley face.

* * *

Shintaro sighed after receiving Seto's reply.

"Is everything alright?"

Shintaro turned her head to the shorter brunette boy walking next to her, placing her phone back in her pocket, "It's nothing."

"Oh, almost forgot." Hibiya handed her a plastic bag, " I thought you might enjoy this."

In the bag was a box of ice-cream mochi still cold, "Ah, thanks, but you didn't have to." Shintaro said.

Hibiya turned his head towards her, "It's small gesture considering that you agreed to house me on the weekends, considering that you took on a full time job."

Shintaro tilted her head, " How do you figure?"

"Well, teachers have to usually make lesson plans and grade papers and stuff, and that takes up alot of time, plus you're helping me out."

She shook her head, "It's pretty easy doing all that, so don't worry about it." She reassured ruffling his head. " Ah, we're here." she pointed to an apartment complex.

...

Shintaro unlocked the door, walking in to a basic furnitured room, hanging her white coat on the coat rack. "It's a two-bedroom place so your room's going to be across from mine." She informed.

Hibiya excused himself before walking in in the main room there was one sofa and a coffee table near a small TV in front of a porch, "Do you need any help making dinner?"

"Huh?" Shintaro turned surprised, "It's alright, you're the guest after all." She placed the mochi in the fridge.

Hibiya looked around a bit before being greeted by a nuzzle, looking down he saw a familiar white fluffy cloud. He crouched down picking up the rabbit stroking her fur, "Tono seems well." He called, nuzzled he soft bunny fur.

Shintaro walked out again, " Sorry, I haven't had time to go grocery shopping." She handed him a cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

Hibiya shook his head, sitting down with Tono on his lap, "It's alright."

They both ate in silence for a while, "So, how is everyone?"" Hibya asked looking up.

" For the most part everyone's alright, Mary's living with the trio and Ayato now, and Haruka and Takene are in good health." Shintaro replied.

"Well what about your health?" Hibiya tilted his head. "You were a Neet weren't you? Taking a full-time job must be hard."

Shintaro stiffened, " You don't hold any punches back do you?"

The younger boy shook his head, she sighed, " Mah, I'm certified and they were hiring after something about a teacher yelling about a lunatic cat, and it was about time that I moved out. Besides, I'm actually getting paid so there's nothing to complain about." She half-closed her eyes, " and I'm in good heath thanks."

...

"I am!"

"Is your fridge stocked with coca-cola?"

She twitched, "...maybe."

"It causes caner you know."

"I'll switch to diet."

"No you wont."

"You're not my mom."

"If I was your mom, then your fridge wouldn't be stocked with carbonated toilet cleaner."

"...You suck." the raven-haired girl leaned back diving into her ramen.

Hibiya began snickering at Shintaro's expression, "Hehe, sorry." He tilted his head cutely, "Shintaro-nee-chan."

"...brat."

* * *

Seto took a breath before knocking on the door, opening, he saw the 7th member of the Dan wearing her black hoodie and shorts.

"Sorry for the intrusion." he said handing her a small box, "Mary says you like Lavender tea."

"ah, thanks." she said, walking towards the main room, Hibiya was writing in his notebook with Tono resting at his side.

He looked up gesturing a hello, "It's been a while." he said.

Seto nodded, "What're you working on?"

"High-school level algebra."

"...eh?"

Shintaro sat down next to them placing a pitcher of water on the corner of the table. " He's a motivated kid." she said.

Seto dropped his head a little, but raised it after a few seconds taking out his workbook. "I promise to work hard!"

Shitnaro nodded opening his notebook, "First of all, these notes are half-assed."

Seto flinched at her bluntness, he felt tension rising as she skimmed through his papers. "You're not going to learn anything if you can't refer to what I say in class, why don't you ask one of your siblings for help?"

"I-I didn't want them to see how far I was falling behind."

Shintaro sighed, " Ok fine, let's start from the beginning..."

...

...

"Mouu, I just don't get this!" Seto almost shouted slamming his head on the table.

Hibiya looked on from the kitchen where he was making a snack, it was night now, they had spent almost 5 hours, making little progress.

Shintaro sat across from him, "Just take a break for now we can start again in a few minuets." she stood walking towards the kitchen.

Seto didn't react only slumping down on the ground and curling up in a ball.

She and Hibiya exchanged a glance while she made some tea, "is he going to be alright?" he whispered.

Shintaro took another glance back, replying "He's a good kid, so I sure he'll be fine." she pulled out her phone checking the time, "It's getting late so why don't you go to bed?"

Hibiya nodded taking a mochi before saying bye to Seto and walking into his room.

After a few minuets Shintaro walked back seeing that Tono was sniffing Seto who was still on the ground.

"Oy, you're going to get a cold sleeping on the ground." She gently kicked him, setting a cup of tea near him.

The frog boy sat up rubbing his eyes, "I'm never going to get this, maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead."

"Hey, you're doing well so far, don't worry." She said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say, you have a IQ of over 180 and already graduated." Seto argued. "I'm pretty envious..."

"...heh." Shintaro laughed a little at his remark trying to hold it back. Seto tiltied his head, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just, it's funny. I'm actually the one envious of you."

Seto's eyes widened, "Heeeh!?"

Shintaro's face reddened, "You're a pretty bright person, it's rather difficult to be in a bad mood around you, and everyone loves you. You're basically Snow White."

Seto burst out laughing at her comment, "Me?"

The raven-haired girl became flushed at his laughter, "It's not a lie." she muttered.

The taller boy's fatigue had vanished a large smile grew on his face, " Sorry, it's that, hearing that from you is uncharacteristic. Usually you seem like the type of person to be secluded awa-" His eyes widened slightly. " Sorry."

There was a silence between them for a few moments, "It's alright, I've worked through it." She said taking a sip of her warm beverage.

"Alright, let's get back to work now."

Seto nodded, "Right!"

* * *

...

...

"Do you understand? Seto?" Shintaro looked up from the problem, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Seto's face lying in his crossed arms, his breathing was paced, as he slept soundly.

"Ahh, this is a problem." Shintaro said to herself, scratching the back of her head. It was past midnight, she sent a text to Ayato hoping that he wasn't worried sick about his brother's absence.

[Hey, Seto fell asleep at my place.]

[Ah! Sorry about that should I come over and get him?]

Shintaro took another glance at the sleeping boy before replying.

[Nah, it's alright he can stay over, it's already late anyway.]

[...alright then, sorry for the trouble...thanks ]

Shitnaro sighed, she stared at her phone for a while, half hoping that maybe...

She shook her head, now facing the problem infront of her. She organized the loose papers on the table making sure they wouldn't be out of place, before taking out a futon. Gently she tried not to wake up Seto as he cuddled a pillow in his sleep.

She half smiled at the sight, ruffling his hair before taking Tono back to her room for the night.

...

* * *

...

Seto woke up wide eyed shooting up from where he was lying down. The sound of frying was heard from the kitchen, he heard his friends voices and walked in.

"Ah you're up." Hibiya said turning.

Seto had a panicked expression on his face, "I'm sorry for sleeping while we were working!" He said bowing.

Shintaro shook her head, "It's alright. You want something to eat?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, "A-Alright, if you don't mind!"

...

He took a bite out of a omurice, his eyes lighting up "It's really good!", diving into his meal.

...

* * *

A few days later Seto stood at attention once again in the teacher's office, Shintaro said in her chair finishing off some work. Her student had paniked over his grade to the point of him almost running out of the class, but luckily Kido tackled him down. She reassured the commander that her brother could stay after to look at his quiz if it bothered him that much.

...

...

"Here." she said handing him a recently finished graded quiz.

Seto trembled looking it over.

...

He fell to his knees tears falling from his eyes, "I got a passing grade!"

Shintaro blinked at him in surprise, " You're not hopeless you know..."

Seto slammed his head forward bowing in gratitude, " Thank you Shintaro! I swear I won't let all the hard work go to waste!"

"Right..." She ruffled his hair affectionatly, Seto lifted his head, "Just ask for help anytime you need it alright?"

"I will." The hero boy said a big smile on his face.

* * *

**Admittedly I finished this a while ago, I just didn't know how to end it. **

**But yes, the Setoshin, and I wanted Hibiya to be a continuous character so I brought him back. **

** If you have any recommendations for the next chapters please write them in the reviews :) **

**Thanks for the support!**


	15. Parfaits

"Hi Shintaro!"

...

"What are you doing here?" Shintaro groaned, she blinked a few times, making sure her vision was clear. Standing at her door was a black haired boy with his usual blinding smile, wearing a green sweater vest over a short sleeved dress shirt and brown pants.

"I'm visiting." He held up a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store. "And I got your favorites~"

Shintaro lowered her head in exhaustion, she was wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt and brown office pants, her neck was freshly bandaged, "It's to early for this Haru."

The taller boy tilted his head, "Heh? But it's 1 pm."

...

Shintaro banged her head against the door frame gently, " Just, come on in..."

Haruka bowed slightly, "Excuse me." He removed his shoes before entering, "Wah, it's so tidy, just like your old room." He sat down next to the coffee table.

" Is that how you remember it?" she asked with disbelief.

He nodded, "You look exhausted, have you been getting any sleep?"

"More or less."

She came back with a bottle from the fridge, throwing it towards him. " Feel free to stay as long as you want, there's leftovers in the fridge." She walked back into her room, Haruka sat for a few minuets before poking his head into the open door. The room was dark, the only light was from Shintaro's computer, there was the familiar sound of her continuous typing.

" What are you doing?" he asked, with a slightly exasperated tone.

"Personal project." she replied not looking at him.

Haruka sighed before walking directly towards the window opening the curtains abruptly, "Ahhhrg!" The unnatural sunlight glared into the former NEETs habitat. Shintaro almost fell out of her seat.

"Shintaro, you need get out of your house, the only reason you leave is for work." he scolded.

"No thank you. Nothing good comes from going outside more than necessary." She said resting her head on her desk.

"Oh don't be dramatic." Haruka walked to her desk, looking over some of her papers, picking a few of them up, " Shin, I know that you're...gifted, but socialization is good for you!"

She didn't reply immediately, " Haru, you have too much energy for your own good today..." Shintaro groaned.

There a pause between the two before Haruka's eyes brightened, " Neh Shin, let's go on a date!" He crouched next to her, gently shaking her to get out of her mood.

"No."

"Why?"

" I know your game. No."

Haruka stood thinking for a few seconds before smiling again, "If you don't, then I'll tell everyone what happened the last class trip. You know, the one where you walked

in on-"

Shintaro abruptly sat up, her face bright red with the unpleasant memory. "You wouldn't dare..." but her words faltered under his bright smile."You're evil, you know that." She said before slouching, ruffling the back of her head said "Alright fine."

Haruka didn't say anything but stood there smiling, Shintaro shot him an evil glare and grabbed her wallet.

"Thank you." Haruka sweetly said.

"Fuck off."

* * *

The two walked towards the shopping district, "Shin, let's go clothes shopping!" Haruka pointed towards the nearby store. They were already carrying a few bags

Shintaro cringed, "Did Momo put you up to this? "

"Heh?" Haruka turned his head back towards her in confusion, Shintaro sighed, "She's been trying to get me a new wardrobe since forever."

"Well your entire closet is filled with sweats and office wear."

"Your point?"

Haruka gently smiled, "Wouldn't it be nice to get something for casual wear, that's presentable?"

The raven haired girl sat on the thought for a bit. " You realize I have no experience with this kind of stuff right?"

"But you're cute, so you'll look nice in anything."

"Haru." Shintaro said with a deadpanned face.

"It's the truth!" He insisted, not waiting for her response, he dragged her into the store with him to a nearby clothes rack, He pulled out a white sundress decorated with various small red flower prints, "See? This would look nice on you!"

At the moment, the former NEET was absolutely dreading even walking out of her apartment.

* * *

They ended at a side cafe for lunch, Shintaro was wearing the sundress previously mentioned after changing in the restroom, she wore a white jean jacket over it and her red sneakers that she always wore.

Haruka sat across from her wearing a striped dark grey fedora with a back ribbon. "That was fun."

Shintaro stared at him with her arms crossed, she took a breath before picking up her menu, " Order anything you like, I'll pay."

"Ok." Haruka said happily, his eyes scanned the menu excitedly over all the deserts. "You should try the chocolate parfait here, it's really good."

"You know I don't like sweets." she replied not looking up.

"But you ate the chocolate your family gave you every year, and the chocolate that he gave you that one valentines day." He pointed out.

Shintaro almost gagged at the memory of Ayato's gift, "That was..." her words faltered for a lack of a better response.

"How about we share one then?" he suggested, ordering one from the waitress, as well as a stack of hotcakes and a milk.

"Fine." Shintaro ordered one coffee as well, she took out her phone again looking at her screen.

"You're doing that again."

Shintaro ignored him.

Haruka leaned over the table taking her phone from her hands, grabbing her attention, "You have that expresssion on your face where you look ten years older."

"What?" she looked up.

Her friend, had a look of concern on his face. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't reply.

"Shin, you've been different ever since you went into your room two year ago, you completely cut everyone off."

Shintaro's eyes widened slightly, "Can you blame me, after what happened?"

Haruka expression became serious, "Shin, the only thing that happened was that you dropped out of school and stopped talking to us."

"What?"

He nodded, " All that happened was that my condition improved the same day, I was really happy, but you were the only person not at the celebration party."

Shintaro shook her head, "I remember though...you were at the hospital with Tateyama sensei, you-"

"I know, you took care of me, I heard you saying some stuff, but when I came around you were gone and sensei said that you were spooked by the hospital and went home immediately after my condition became stable. I tried calling you for a while but you never picked up." He explained, " Don't you remember?" He scrolled on her phone for a few seconds showing her texting history with Haruka, "The message is still here."

Shintaro took her phone back and stared at the message that read [August 15, 20XX - Haru - Shin, please call me back, everyone's really worried about you!]

"I, don't remember ever getting this."

Haruka's gaze lowered, "I suppose so, it was a long time ago..."

"Haruka, what happened last August 15?" She asked.

Her friend was caught off guard by this question. " Eh? Umm, well I wasn't there but from what I heard from Momo, you went out of your room for some reason, she was really surprised, you spent the day with Ayato's siblings n'stuff, but somewhere along the line everyone ended up in a labratory, that's around the time that Ayato got really worried. One because at the time, he was with Takene and me, and second because Kido sent him a message that you were in an accident." Haruka's body tensed at the memory, " You should have seen i- well, I guess you wouldn't have because we were looking at you- but you were hooked to life support. The- The doctor's said that..."

"Here's your order!" The waitress came by with a tray of their order's, setting it infront of them, she bowed, " Please enjoy!" then walked off to bust a table.

The two sat in silence for a while, the atmosphere was awkward, neither wanted to eat.

...

Suddenly Shintaro took Haruka's parfait, it had chocolate and vanilla bean ice cream with several sticks of pocky, chocolate wafers, and cookies, and took a spoonful of ice creme into her mouth. Haruka's eyes widened, he had a defeated look on his face, "My parfait..."

She glared at him competitively, "Too slow, and this is pretty good." Munching on a pocky stick.

"I know, this cafe is known for it..."

Shintaro let out a laugh, smiling brightly for a few seconds.

He took out his phone, holding it up.

"What are you doing?" Dread started to creep up her shoulders, "Nothing." he responded.

" Haruka." She seriously said.

"You know you should smile more, it suits you." He immediately tried to change the subject.

" What did you do?" The aura of cheerfulness around Shintaro vanished and was replaced by suspicion.

"I just sent a text..." He smiled.

"too..?"

Haruka avoided her gaze resting his head on his hand, " No one."

...

...

"You're not getting any of this." Shintaro said eating another spoonful of ice cream.

Haruka sat up immediately, "What?!"

* * *

**End **

**I haven't updated in a while, sorry everyone! **

**Next chapter has Ayato, (and maybe XX, if i don't mess up)**


	16. Dreams

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, most of the students immediately left wanting to hang out with their friends at karaoke bars and Arcades.

Ayato was packing his stuff when he received a text from Shintaro, [ meet me on the roof after your last class]  
His heart slightly quickened at the message. Trying to shake off the feeling he grabbed his bag and sped walked towards the top of the school.

For whatever reason the roof wasn't really locked- not the best idea- opening the door a gentle breeze kissed his cheeks, the sky was beginning to turn red as the evening was to set in.

He saw his friend leaning over the railing looking at her phone,  
He took a breath, " S-Shintaro!" the scarf wearing boy called.  
Shintaro tilted her head looking towards him.  
Putting her phone in her pocket she approached him, "Hey."  
" D-did you wanna talk about something?" He asked hesitantly.  
" Something," she said absent mindlessly, " I wanted to ask if everything's alright."  
The question caught him off guard, " eh? Ya, why?"  
There was a brief pause between them before Shintaro sighed covering her face with her right hand, " Sorry. It's nothing." Removing her hand she took something from her pocket throwing to him, " feel free to keep the drive ."  
Ayato blinked twice, in his hand was a yellow and white flash drive,  
" I'm teaching Seto later today so I'll call you later if he falls asleep again."  
" ah-" Ayato immediately turned when Shintaro walked past unintentionally grabbing her hand, his face reddened at his own action. " what is this, exactly?" He asked immediately withdrawing his grip.  
Shintaro rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment " It's, your present, was, more like it."  
" huh?"  
She turned around, however it was clearly shown that her ears were red, "J-Just listen to it when you're by yourself ok?!" Not waiting for an answer she went ahead leaving Ayato alone in confusion.

* * *

"Mouuuuuu I'm defeated!" Seto slammed his head on the coffee table.  
" what is it this time?" Shintaro asked taking a look at his workbook, " you've been improving a lot." She complimented.  
" thank you Shintaro, but it's a lot for my head to handle~" he said not moving.

...  
" Alright then, we'll stop here for today." She stood walking towards the kitchen, " do you want some cake?" She asked.  
There was no response, she sighed looking back in the living room, Seto was breathing in sync with hardly a response, he only mumbled to himself.  
She picked up her phone dialing the Tateyama home line, " Yo, Kido, ya he fell asleep again. It's alright, I'll send him home when he wakes up. " pressing the end call button she prepared a futon in the living room

* * *

Seto opened his eyes to a dark house, it was empty and the only sound to be heard was his own footsteps creaking on the wooden floors.  
" H-hello?" He said warily, no response but only the sound of something metal falling to the ground in the distance.  
As Seto walked down the hall, his hand grazed the wall as a sense of security. His paranoia grew as he stopped in front of the only door in the hall. Hesitantly he placed his hand on the handle creaking the door open.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of dark red and a body lying on the bed with a pair of bloody scissors in their hand. Seto's blood ran cold, and his body began to shake as he continued to open the door,

" You shouldn't be here. "

Suddenly he felt two hands cover his eyes from the horrific scene.

Seto was thrown back on the wall, looking up he saw a hooded figure close the door.  
" you are not wanted here, snake of stealing." They said looking directly at him.  
Seto was speechless, there was only a cool sweat on his brow.  
" w-who..?" he stuttered.  
"...that is none of your concern.."  
The figure began walking down the hallway that Seto came from.

" Wait! That person behind the door, who are they?!" He immediately asked attempting to stand.  
The figure looked back, slightly revealing their face from behind their hood. Long white locks fell to her shoulders and her face had the texture of a snake, eyes red as blood and a visible wound around her neck.  
Setos eyes widened in shock. "What did she once refer herself as…" the figure gripped her chin with a pensive look. "A rotten human being."

* * *

Seto sat up abruptly, panting, his eyes were bright red before they faded away after a few seconds.  
Looking around he calmed down slightly realizing that he was on Shintaro's futon in her living room. It was dark but the light of a half moon shone in through the patio door.

"Ah!" There was a slight shrill scream and a thud to the ground.

Seto backed against the coffee table reflexively bumping his head.

"Ehtetete." He said in pain rubbing it.

The lights then turned on, Shintaro was against the wall with fear in her eyes before calming down.

" Seto, are you alright?" she asked sitting near him. In her hand was a blanket.

"Y-ya. Sorry for scaring you." he said with his head still down. Shintaro bit her lip, "Seto, what happened, you screamed and when I went to check on you...your eyes…" she shivered at the recollection of his bright red eyes in the dark of the night.

Seto stiffened, realizing his actions._ "Don't involve Shintaro in this." _he recalled Kido's words, but how the heck could he explain this?!

Shintaro sighed, putting a comforting hand on his head. " Were you having a bad dream?" she hesitantly said, dropping the subject.

" I'm not sure." The stealing eyed boy realized that whatever he had seen, he'd stolen from his friend. But why would Shintaro have a dead body in a house? And who was that person with the white hair and red eyes...who had the same scar as well a similar hoodie! Seto's eyes widened as he realized the similarities.

"I see...anyway, you want me to call Ayato or something?" Shintaro checked the time, 4:13 am.

Seto immediately shook his head. "No no, I'm alright, really I am." he reassured.

Shintaro handed him the blanket, "If need anything just say so." she sat down on the sofa, "It's only a few more hours until morning so I'll stay here with you."

Seto's face reddened, "It's really alright, I'm not a kid you have to look over."

" Really?" Shintaro said in disbelief.

He nodded, "Too bad, you're in my care, so I don't want to send a freaked out boy home." she replied lying down with her hands behind her head.

Seto stiffened, there was no use arguing with her.

"I'd like an answer to why you're eyes turned red you know."

Seto hugged his pillow, " Sorry, I can't tell you."

...

He heard her turn over, her back now towards him. "My guess is that you saw what I did, and if so, then forget about it, however you can."

"Shintaro, who was that? In that house?" Seto slowly asked.

"Someone, who was really rotten." Shintaro attempted to go back asleep, however after that scare, was in no hurry.

Seto nuzzled his face into his pillow, not in a hurry to returning to the darkness.

* * *

In a realm of black, Shintaro opened her eyes. There was only the reflection below, above was a bright blue sky. There was nothing for miles around.

She smirked, " What are you still doing here?" putting her hands in her hoodie pockets.

There was no response, however there a presence behind her.

The small smile fell from her face, " You shouldn't be around me you know. All I ever did was cause you trouble."

There was shocked reaction, " No!" they desperately said. " You are good friend!"

"Then why can't I even remember your name?" she pitifully said. Lowering her head, " I remember that you were there when everything went wrong. You, the snakes."

Flashes of blood and the faces of her friends stabbed her head. " Careful Human." a cold body slithered around her neck looking her in the eye. There was a white snake with blood red eyes. "I cannot have you dying on me."

"Tell me. Seto, why does he have the same colored eyes as you?"

The snake slid out it's tongue quickly retracting it, "You figure it out human, after all, those are your eyes."

Shintaro half closed her eyes, trying to keep her concentration. Her entire body throbbed, suddenly she fell to her knees hugging her body.

"You may believe otherwise human, however it is possible to die in one's sleep through stress." The snake calmly said.

" Shintaro!" the voice called from behind her.

She felt their cold hand on her shoulder as her vision darkened. She knew what it felt like to die, this was much worse.

* * *

**This is leading up to something. **

**I promise. **


	17. Ice Cream

Ayato sat I his room, his legs curled close to his chest. Kido had transferred the song from the yellow and white flash dive onto his phone, at the moment he was hesitant to press the play button.

If the gift was Kano there would probably be some kind of prank involving an audio of screaming. But, it wasn't, he pressed play and listened to a pleasant melody.

_Running by all those arid days_  
_Where each day is the same_  
_Sitting alone just one desk too far away from sunlight _  
_"Well, what are you waiting for?"_  
_As if it's quizzing me_  
_Batting an eye lash at that textbook with no answers_  
_Aah_

_If you wanted to know my grades_  
_I guess I'd say "The same."_  
_I don't know why they make these tests so very easy_  
_While you smiled at me timidly_  
_You sat right next to me_  
_Keeping a grin all while you held closely such a bad grade_

( Ayato's eyes widened slightly, was this song about them?)

_Out beyond the sky, I just can't help but sigh_  
_Maybe it's because I see the world for all it is_  
_"Isn't that too sad? The world is much more fun! "_  
_Back then, you always seemed so glad_

_I just can't take you_  
_Playing with a heart that only wants to disappear_  
_Once again, I can't find a thing that makes me want to remain here_  
_Ringing in a tone that only whispers " You're a cruel and callous fool"_  
_And even then…I know it's kinda true_  
_So even if a miracle occurred and somehow answered all of this_  
_Surley in ten or twenty seconds I could figure just a bit_  
_Even if I die right now I know that I will soon just be replaced_  
_And then again, saying crazy things like that, isn't it just silly?_

( Ayato gently flung his legs over the side of his bed, pressing his ears I get a better listen of the song. He had a worried expression growing on his face.)

_Flying by those airy days_  
_Where each day is the same_  
_When you were gone that space started making me uneasy_  
_Well 'nuff said anyway, my test scores stay the same_  
_Even alone I know all the answers to the problems_  
_Aah_

_As I ran through those hazy days_  
_There must have been a change_  
_I couldn't see your tree in the forest of the problems_  
_That shade of your flowing hair_  
_That smile, without a care_  
_It's likely that most of them will forget it in a heartbeat_

_That empty desk I'm by, and out the pane of sky_  
_What is it that I am waiting to be echoed back?_  
_Even though I tried, your words would pass me by_  
_In the end, I didn't solve a thing at all_

_By getting just a little closer to you, I think I could find it out_  
_Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt_  
_Ringing in a tone that slowly died and will never restart again_  
_And all at once, I know everything is gone_

_He couldn't take it_  
_Living with a heart that only wants to disappear_  
_Keeping his feelings hid behind a smile that stretched from ear to ear_  
_Even when the smile had folded up and died from soaring from the window_  
_Even then, I don't think that I'll forget, such a pretty smile_

(…)

The song faded out into the background. Ayato was left with confused feeling.

I'm not dead.

Slapping his face a few times, he pulled up his phone app and dialed Shintaros cell number.

The line rang a few times, until clicking directly to voice call. Checking the time it was already 8 am so at least Seto would still be over there.

Ayato pushed away his feelings of worry, it was probably nothing. However he still wanted to ask her about the lyrics. Today was Sunday so he had the entire day to visit her.

Walking out of his room, he saw that Kido was already in the kitchen.  
" Good Morning." He smiled.

Kido returned to gesture, continuing with her work. Kano sat at the table playing handheld video game, from the sounds it was probably some JRPG.  
" Mornin-" Kanos sentence was caught off by the door being opened.

The three heads turned to Seto walking in, he was carrying a decorated box under his arm.

" welcome home." Kido said, " did you already eat?"

Seto shook his head and walked over to her side, " Shintaro was alseep when I woke up, but said that we could have this", he placed a box of chocolate mochi ice cream next in the fridge. " Ooh, my favorite." Kano said greedily with a smile.

"Not before breakfast." Kido and Ayato said in unison.

Kano slid into his seat, "I wasn't gonna~" he insisted.

Ayato turned his head towards Seto, "so how'd your study session go?"

Seto didn't respond, his eyes deep in thought .

"Seto." Kano tried getting his attention.

" Kosuke!"

" huh!?" His head snapped up at the sudden yell.

" Your study session, how'd it go?" Ayato asked.

" It- It, uh went, well…" Setos words trailed off.

There was a brief silence between the siblings. " I messed up, really bad." Seto admitted in shame.

Kido turned off the stove looking him in the eye, " What happened?" She asked.

" He probably stole Tono." Kano chucked. " I'm sure Shintaro won't call the authorities on you."

" Its not that,- and I would never steal Tono Kano, what even,- I think I accidentally stole something from her."

Kido narrowed her eyes. " Seto-"

" and she saw my eyes." He admitted.

The frog boy could feel their stares on his back.

" It was night it was dark and apparently my eyes glow in the dark. She was coming to check on me and I didn't have time to hide it."

" What did she say?" Ayato inquired.  
" She asked about it, but seemed more like it was concern. But Shintaro didn't press me to give her an answer. I feel really bad about it."

Kido placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, " it's alright Seto."

" you said you stole something from her, what was it?" Kano asked.

Shudders went thought Setos spine at the thought of the corpse. He covered his mouth, " I honestly don't want to think about it. It was really scary."

Seto tried to explain what exactly he saw, including the details of the house, shrouded room, and person with who was also there.

Kido had a pensive look on her face, uncertain what to make of the information. " We should just ask her."  
" Kano…" Kido glared.  
" Just hear me out," Kano said with a grim expression . " what could happen? We actually find out what happened and resolve this entire situation?" He shrugged.

" yes but this is Shintaro we're talking about. She usually keeps to herself about… well just about everything." Ayato said.

" Ayato-nii we know to just want to keep her out of this, but she's one of us, and we've been hiding things from her as well."

" what do you want to do?"

" Tell her, that way we can prevent any misunderstandings from forming. "

" that's a good plan, I like that plan." Kano said in the background.  
" …alright, but we should ask someone whom she actually trusts."

" why not you?" Seto asked.

" ah, I don't think it would-"

"Just do it!" Kido and Kano said in unison.

" Now?!"

" yes!"

" No."

" no?"

" Not before you eat."

—–  
The red scarf wearing boy sat on the edge of a bench near the park, anxiously looking around. The leaves on the trees had turned their reds and oranges, the temperatures were getting colder as Ayato rubbed his arms to stay warm.

" why are they so-"  
"Ayato!"  
"Wahhhhhhh!"  
A pair of hands suddenly grabbed him from behind, Ayato turned, looking at a cheeky smiling twin tailed girl and a taller bed head boy.  
" you scared me." Ayato complained trying to lower his heartbeat.

Takene snickered, " you're so easy."  
Haruka simply gave him an apologetic smile.

Ayato sighed before looking around again, " Is Shintaro not with you?"  
He had previously called his three friends for a get together, hoping that they could all spend some time together.  
Both of them shrugged, " she wasn't answering her phone." Haruka said.  
" ah." Ayato murmured, disheartened at the rejection.

" Cheer up, it's not you." Takene said reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

" ya but…"

Takene sighed before grabbing his shoulders, " She'll come around later, so don't worry, alright?"

Ayato nodded at his senpai, "Good." She nodded with a smile, taking his hand.  
" We're going to the arcade!"

Takene led the two to the familiar building where they spent most of their afternoons when they all were still students.  
Takene challenged Haruka to multiple rounds of Deer Hunter.

Ayato chuckled at the sight of Haruka smiling in defeat in contrast to Takene yelling at him to try harder.

" Ayato, you wanna round?" Haruka offered holding out the plastic orange pistol. He shook his head, " I think I'm going to walk around for a bit."

" alright but we're not leaving until we play one game together!" Takene said.

Ayato nodded walking away.

He unintentionally made his way towards the crane machine pressing his hand against the glass. His eyes were lost in thought, reminiscing on the days that he and Shintaro used to come here together and play.

Of course she would win every time, but there were a few instances where she would help him get the highest score on the old arcade games in the back.

He smiled slightly before something caught his eye, walking towards the front of the claw game he saw a tall boy with bleached hair and odd pink eyes wearing an ensemble of black, white, an yellow. He was glaring into the glass box at the various stuffed animals and figure ones

Is he a cosplayer or something?  
" excuse me," Ayato said holding out a hand. The boy turned looking at him with startled eyes, " you…" He inaudibly murmured avoiding eye contact.  
" heh? You say something?" Ayato asked.  
The boy with white hair shook his head, returning to his staring contest with the plushies.

" is there something you want from the machine?" Ayato asked.  
The boys gaze flickered on him for a few moment, " Dino…" He mumbled.  
" huh?"  
" D-Dino…" He said once again, only louder.

Ayato looked at the various array of plushies, " sorry, my friends an I came here a few weeks ago and snagged the last one." He said apologetically. " but I'm pretty sure they'll restock eventually so-" Ayato's eyes widened at the boy next to him. " A-Are you crying?"  
He shook his head no and began sniffling.  
" hey hey, don't cry!" Ayato tried calming him down, " how about we go get you some ice cream?"

The albino nodded his head in a yes and Ayato led him to the nearby ice cream stand outside.

Buying two scoops Ayato handed him the cone. Both sitting on the swing set.

" thank you very much. I'm sorry for the trouble." He bowed slightly before licking his cold treat.

Ayato stared at the surreal sight for a few moments , "You seems familiar, have we met before?" he asked.

The White haired boy's eyes widened, he turned his head towards the brunette.

Suddenly Ayato's eyes flashed with excitement, " Ah! You're a fan!"

"Fan...?" The Albino's expression dropped.

Ayato nodded excitedly, "Haruka's and Takene senpai's game, you're dressed as a character from the game, Konoha right?"

The albino nodded slowly.

"Your costume is amazing, ah, you should meet them. I'm sure that you'll get along with them well!" Ayato jumped off his swing. "You wanna?"

The Albino shook his head dropping his ice cream to the ground, " I'm alright, thank you very much for your time." He bowed again before walking off.

Ayato looked disheartened but walked back towards the arcade. "Ah!" He stopped abruptly, "I forgot to ask his name!"

* * *

"A Konoha Cosplayer?" Haruka confirmed, licking his ice cream cone.

The three were walking towards Shintaro's apartment, eating ice cream and plotting to kidnap Shintaro if she refused to attend their next outing together.

" Ya it was amazing, I really wish I had taken a picture or something." Ayato said.

"Hrmmm, he sounds kinda weird." Takene though out loud. "There aren't any conventions around here, and just wearing a cosplay sounds dorky. He's probably even more dorky than Shintaro and Mary."

"How so?" Haruka asked.

Takene gave him an exasperated look, "It's as if you've never heard their arguments on manga and their freakin ships!" She sighed, "I swear..."

They had a small chuckle, the sun now setting. "Should we head home?" Haruka suggested.

" Probably." Takene said, " Well then, I'll be heading first."

"I should walk you home." Ayato said, Takene nodded. "We'll see you later Haruka." She said.

He nodded, "bye bye." and turned in the other direction.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" Takene asked.

"...How do you-"

"Ayato, I know you better than anyone." she said smirking.

The red scarfed boy smiled at his senpai, his smile then faded when they started walking. " Shintaro saw Seto's eyes, and Kido and Kano think that we should let her know about everything." He admitted.

The twin-tailed girl didn't speak for a while. " What do you think?"

"...I don't want to involve her. At all if I can. Even knowing about the Medusa, the daze, as well as the snakes, no good will be able to come from it."

"If that's what you believe..."

Ayato turned towards her, "D-Don't get me wrong, I'm not looking down on her, I'm just worri-"

"Yes Yes, we all understand." Takene smiled. "That's just the kind of person you are. "

He returned the smile, "Thank you Takene-senpai."

"Mou! Enough with the senpai!" Takene said playfully, messing up his hair, they laughed and chatted until they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ayato adjusted his scarf breathing out a white cloud, he pulled out his phone texting Kido that he was on his way home.

He hesitated for a few seconds pressing one his speed dials he put the phone to his ear. There was a beep and the usual message, "Yo, it's Ayato...this is kinda awkward, but...I'd like to talk to you for a while, when you're free...a-anyway please call me back!"  
He ended the call, his face flushed.

Ayato sighed once, "Alright, no turning back!" He jogged the rest of the way home not wavering in a single step.

* * *

Shintaro slid out off the sofa crashing on the floor when her phone started to ring. She gasped for air supporting her weight on the coffee table. Clawing her aching chest she hobbled to the bathroom to wash her face.

"You're alright Shin." She said to herself. Calming herself, she looked at herself in the mirror.

For a split second her eyes flashed bright red and a voice echoed through her head, "_Be careful human. "_

Shintaro's head felt fuzzy, her eyes drooped again, not from drowsiness but from dread. Her heart suddenly stung as her eyes flashed red once again, harshly coughing her eyes widened at her blood on her hand. She chuckled in fear, " I doubt, I'm ready to die over again, Azami..."

* * *

**I do not own these lyrics, They belong to JudyPhonic. **

**Ah, poor Shin, I'm too cruel to her. **


	18. Sketchbooks

" Neh Seto, do you think Shintaro would mind me dropping in?" Mary curiously walked ahead she was holding a plastic bag that contained a liter of coke.

" I'm not sure..., why?" Seto asked.

" she's been really distant lately…I thought that she may have been feeling lonely." Mary's attention was caught when she saw a flash of white within the play tube at the park. Jogging over she looked inside.

Instead of a animal there was a person. He was oddly dressed in a weird cosplay of black and white, with yellow headphones. He was slowly breathing in and out.

"Setooo!" She called.

"What is it?" He knelt down looking side with surprise at the person inside.

"He looks like Haruka doesn't he?" Mary inquired.

"I-I guess..."

" can we take him home?" Mary asked excitedly.

" excuse me?!"

" He looks lonely."

"Mary you just can't take people home, we don't know this guy."

"But you took me home." She reasoned.

"T-That was different!"

"How so?"

"Umm...Ah..."

* * *

Waiting at the train station was a young boy with brown hair. He wore his usual white vest a light blue shirt and blue jeans with converse. His teeth chattered in the sub temperatures of the city. Repeatably he checked his phone.

"She's late!" He muttered to himself.

With the sky growing dark he stepped forward about to walk alone to her apartment when a cold hand suddenly rested on his shoulder.

Hibiya turned in surprise at a white haired young man with a blank expression on his face.

" You shouldn't cross the street by yourself..." He said.

" HAH?! Who the heck are you?" Hibiya slapped away his hand glaring at the person in front of him, an odd looking fellow, wearing what looked like a cosplay with matching pink contacts. " And I'm old enough to know how to use the crosswalk, weirdo." He muttered that last part under his breath.

"Ah, sorry..." The person bowed his head slightly, turning his head towards a nearby corner, " That person will be here soon, so please wait a little longer."

"What?" Hibiya game a confused look.

"Oy, Hibiya!" He turned his head to see Shintaro walking towards him wearing only her jersey, black sweatpants, and holding a white messenger bag.

"Sorry, I got held up." She apologized. " Who were you talking to?"

"Ah this gu- huh?"

That odd person was gone, leaving no trace behind.

"_A ghost_?" Shivers were sent down his spine at the very thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway hurry up we're late!" He tugged at her sleeve.

Shintaro looked in the same direction that Hibiya had pointed to for a few moments before nodding.

* * *

" ok, so...explain this to me again..." Ayato stuttered in disbelief.

" well, we found a person, and Mary brought him home." Seto sheepishly said.

Standing in the kitchen room were Ayato, Seto and Kido while Mary and Kano were chatting with their guest.

" He seems harmless enough." Kido noted peering into the living room.

" -and then Seto brought me home and now I live here!"

" That's nice."

"So where are you from Konoha? Do you live at the park?"

" I sleep there..."

" did you run away from home. Setos really good at running away."

" Kano!" Seto yelled with a reddened face.

The calico eyed boy chuckled. " It's not like you dropped the habit."

"...I don't have a home..."

...

...

" can we keep him?!" Kano and Mary asked in unison.

Kido and Ayato exchanged a conflicted glance.

" I don't want to be a bother..." Konoha said gulping down his tea. "It's good." he mummbled.

" is there anyone we can contact for you? Any family? Friends?" Kido asked.

The albino shook his head, " no one, but, there is someone I would like to see."

" Do they live nearby?"

Once again, he shook his head, "They wouldn't want to see me."

" ah, whys that?"

" because I abandoned them..."

"...you can stay here until you find somewhere else." Ayato finally said,

Konoha perked up, " is it really alright?"

" ya... You can take Kanos bed."

" HAH?!"

" thank you very much." Konoha bowed his head slightly. " I hope to get along with everyone!"

* * *

Hibiya glazed at Shintaro intently with narrowed eyes. Both were on the bus after leaving the station, the sat across from each other near the window.

" is something wrong?" Shintaro finally asked, breaking the tension.

"You know, you've been odd lately." Hibiya noted.

" That so?" She replied in an uninterested tone, her gaze focused on the outside of the window.

" excuse me." Hibiya pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

" what are you doing?"

" Your forehead is hot!"

" I'm fine." She insisted.

" honestly when was the last time you took your temperature?! You look terrible!"

" Hibiyaaa…" Shintaro menacingly warned.  
The brunette shut his mouth for a few moments, turning his head away. " you've changed. You're all distant now."

Shintaro sighed, petting Hibiyas head, " sorry, things have just been…difficult, lately. Tell you what, let's go to the park before we head to the base, we can play for a while."

" I'm not a kid Shintaro- nee." Hibiya huffed, he crossed his arms.

Shintaro chuckled slightly. "I suppose so..."

* * *

Hibiya adjusted his bag, looking at the place where the Dan usually met up.

" Let's go." He said walking forward, after a few moments he looked back, Shintaro still stood holding pushing her hands into her pockets.

Letting a breath of cold air she smiled apologetically, "Sorry, you go on ahead."

"Huh?"

" I need to grab something, just tell them I'll be there soon."

"What're you getting?." Hibiya asked in a monotone.

She shrugged, "Nothing important, just a small thing." she turned walking away.

Hibiya turned, walking into the base.

The entire Dan was gathered, the atmosphere was filled with cheer as the entire home was decorated for the holidays.

"Kano stop picking at the food!"

"Impossible, Kido's cooking is the best!"

" Momo, could you hand me a plate."

"Right away Danchou!"

*Knock Knock*

"Someone get the door!"

" I'm on it!"

Kano opened the door to see a small child standing with his back pack.

"Hibiya's here!"

"Ask if he wants tea!"

"Do you want tea?"

"...No, thank you."

"He doesn't want any!"

"How've you been?" Kano asked cheerfully, walking with Hibiya to the main room.

"Fine."

" where's the NEET? Kano asked.

" she said that she needed to get something, is Hiyori coming?"

" Nah, your girlfriend is spending the holidays with her family. Speaking of, should you be back in the bonnies as well?"

Hibiya gave a mournful glance to Kano, " believe me, I'd rather be here than with my family for the break. Father brings all of the dogs in side an-" he shuddered, " let's say we don't get along."

" Ah, Hibiya!" Haruka called, he was sitting next to Mary holding a pair of scissors. " you wanna help us make decorations?"

There were various amounts of scrapped paper lying around as well as origami cranes.

" ...no, thanks."

Hibiya ignored their disappointed expressions pulling something out of his back back and handing to Haruka. " I heard it was your birthday."

" uwahhhh, chocolate covered Bamboo shoots are one of my favorites, how did you know?!" Haruka dropped his scissors and began to happily munch on the treats.

" Shintaro-nee said, she also said that if I have those to you that I should tell you to eat them after dinner."

" ah..." Haruka placed the bamboo shoot back in the bag, half smiling. " even when she's not here she's scolding me."

" it's common sense." Hibiya walked past them to the kitchen where the girls were standing wearing color coded aprons.

" ah, good to see you shorty." Takene greeted.

" shorty?"

Momo was assisting Kido, the toe were deep in conversation, the two were giggling softly.

" hey, old lady!"

No response, not even a scolding...this was eerie.

" Kido!"

The greenette snapped to attention, noticing the smaller male. " Hibiya...good to see you."

" Hey kid, where's my sister?" Momo asked slightly annoyed.

"She said that she was going to get something."

Momo sighted for a second before slightly yelling into the living room, " hey Kano what're the odds?"

" five to on!"

" What?"Hibiya looked to Kido for an explanation.

" those two started a pot, on if Shintaro would actually come."

" why wouldn't she come?"

" you see shorty." Takene wrapped a a around his shoulder, " our dear Shintaro has now developed the unhealthy habit of canceling at the last second, so for fun, number 3 and I decided to have a little fun. You want in on this action?" She held out a hand towards Hibiya, gesturing for money.

" Takene, he's a kid!" Kido scolded.

" it's just a little harmless fun."

* * *

The front door opened to reveal Seto and Konoha holding a crate of tangerines and a plastic bag.

" We're back!"  
" We're back..."

" welcome back!" Mary called.

Haruka was dumbfounded for a few moments, looking at the white haired android before speaking. " Have we met before?" He asked curiously.

Konoha dropped his head in discomfort, " umm..."

" his names Konoha, he's staying with us for a while." Ayato introduced.

Haruka bowed his head slightly, " I-it's nice to meet you..."

" he's the one I told you about before." Ayato whispered to him walking past them along with Seto.

Haruka gave a confused look, " Is...Is Konoha your actual name?"

The albino nodded, shuffling past him quickly.

" oy Haruka! Have you seen this kid? He looks exactly like Konoha!" Takene suddenly popped into the living room with an excited expression on her face.

There was a slight pause as Ayato spoke to her for a few seconds.

" Hahhhhh?!"

" Alright, let's get this party started!" Takene pulled out the party hats passing them around.

"B-But Shintaro isn't here yet!" Mary complained.

Ayato petted her head, " Maybe she's coming late..."

" Nee-San not going to mind if we start ahead of her, don't worry." Momo reassured.

The all gathered around the glass coffee table, the lights were dimmed, the only light came from the candles on the cake.

"3...2...1...Happy Birthday Haruka!" The green sweater wearing boy blew out the candles with a large smile on his face.

The group began eating dinner happily, socializing and giggling.

The only one left out was the android gnawing on a skewer of negima in silence.

No one noticed when he walked down the stairs and opened the door to leave...

His eyes widened to see a familiar face wearing a grey evening coat and a decorated white wool scarf. Their hand was raised to knock, and was surprised that the door had opened to reveal a strange looking person.

There was a brief moment of silence before Konoha bowed his head slightly in greeting, " good evening." his voice wavered.

She returned the gesture, nodding her head." sorry, I'll get out of your way." Shintaro walked past him, removing her shoes and setting them aside.

" um!" Konoha grabbed her arm impulsivity with a pleading look on his face.

" need something?" Shintaro asked looking at him in surprise.

" ah...no, sorry." He stepped back releasing her arm.

" are you one of Haruka's friends?" She inquired.

He shook his head. " I-I'm...I know Mary."

" Mary huh? Picks up every stray she can find." Shintaro muttered that last part under her breath, and turned. " I probably shouldn't be interfering, but if you leave they'll probably wonder where you are."

" I don't think so..."

She ruffled his hair affectionally, making Konoha's eyes widen with surprise " give yourself a little more credit, you're hard to miss. Ah," she pulled back her hand akwardly, " sorry, I was being too forward. "

Konoha sat at the stairs placing his hands on his head. His lip began to quiver slightly, " I'm sorry."

_I don't want to be forgotten._

* * *

"Odd guy...should've asked for his name." Shintaro though to herself.

"It's almost 12, pay up-" Takene cheekily smiled, holding out her hand to Kano. Her words were cut off by the sound of someone walking towards them.

" Sorry I'm late." Shintaro walked in raising a hand in greeting.

The entire room became stunned at her entrance.

"...nice to see you all as we-" She muttered before getting cut off.

" HA, I win, pay up suckers!" Kano jumped to his feet pointing at Takene specifically with a cheeky grin on his face.

Takene groaned, handing him an envelope.

" ...ok well, if that's all then I'm just going to leave this here and-" Shintaro began backing away from the group slowly.

"Nooo!" Mary immediately tackled her to the ground before she could finish her sentence.

" Gah!"

" Don't leave yet you haven't even had cake yet!" Mary complained.

" I...don't even...like...sweets..." Shintaro croaked, either Mary had gotten heavier or she had dropped a few pounds, it was probably the latter.

Mary removed herself from on top of her so Shintaro could sit up but the puffball still had her arms wrapped around her neck.

" did you all bet on me?" She asked with a deadpanned face. Noticing that Kano was counting the money inside the envelope.

" not all of us." Hibiya said munching on some potato chips. " apparently the odds were five to one, wether or not you would show up."

" we just wanted to have a little fun," Takene monotoned, her head was on the table in a defeated expression.

" ...I'm feeling really attacked right now, and I honestly just came here to have a good time. Maybe I won't even give your gift to you, Haruka." Shintaro sarcastically said, still petting Marrys hair.

" I-it's really alright, you don't need to get me anything." Haruka sheepishly reassured.

" Mouu, it's become to dreary in here, Nee-San, come and join us already." Momo motioned to her to come closer. "No more talking about sad things!"

* * *

The evening ended with everyone sleeping under blankets either on the floor or on the sofa.

Somehow, Mary and Hibiya had ended up sleeping on Shintaro's lap. She gently stroked their hair, comforting them in their sleep. Across from her, Haruka was draping a conforter over Takene and Ayato who were silently snoozing.

"Some party huh?" Haruka smiled.

Shitnaro nodded, smiling gently. "Oh, before I forget." She handed him the present that she had brought with her earlier, handing it to him.

"Is it alright for me to open this?"

" Ya." She mummbled.

Haruka pulled out a worn out Yellow and Black diamond sketchbook. His eyes widened with surprise.

"I though that I lost this years ago!" He quickly flipped through the pages with nostalgia. "Was it with you, all this time?"

" You don't remember?"

"Huh?"

"That day you were sick, in the hospital. This was left in the art classroom, I thought that I could pass this off to Takene or Ayato if they were with you but...I ended up forgeting..." Shintaro hassened her last few words, lowering her head.

"..."

Haruka had a troubled expression on his face.

There a brief silence between them before Shintaro slowly stood, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"What day was that?"

"huh?"

"That day, where you didn't return my artbook, do you remember what day it was?" Haruka prompted. Shintaro could see this hands gripping the book close to his chest.

_What kind of awnser is he expecting?_

"I don't remember particularly remember. I think that it was in summer, I remember because..." She flinched slightly.

"Because?"

_Because I everything after that day was a mess. Because after that day the voices grew louder and all I wanted to do was run away from everything. When I heard that you had been hospitalized I was too scared to see you, no matter how much I wanted to be there to support you I couldn't get past my own feelings. All I could do was act like a stupid brat and say that "I won't be able to do anything," or that "He doesn't need me there." _

_Like I could say anything like that_

" How should I know? I can't judge the younger me's actions."

"I suppose so..."

After their extended conversation, Haruka dozed off with his head laying on the table, under the warmth of the Kotatsu.

"Hey, you're going to get a cold y'know."

Only silence awnsered her call.

She chuckled before finding a blanket to cover Haruka in, making sure that everyone was comfortably sleeping before Shintaro gathered her things. However, she noted that her signiture jersey was under Mary's sleeping figure.

_So she thought ahead did she?_

Not wanting to wake up anyone, Shintaro carefully attempted to remove her jacket, but Mary clung to it tightly, as if the jacket was a baby blanket, keeping it close.

Shintaro sighed, "Alright, I give up."

She turned off the lights, and laid down in between Mary and Hibiya, dozing off with her last thoughts being of that fateful day...

* * *

A/N

AGGHHH SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER MONTHS AGO AND I THOUGht that I HAD POSTED IT! I:m SO SORRYYYY! ;w;

Sorry for the delay's in updates for the past few months, I couldn't think of proper ways to transition the story without making it duller than it is already. But I'm goingt to try my best from here on out to finish this story!

Fighto!


End file.
